


To You, 2000 Years From Now

by meloniaseven



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anxiety Disorder, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Modern Era, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vampires, Yuuri is an angel, like yuuri and phichit, phichit is a bae, student! yuuri, teacher! viktor, vampire! viktor, viktor and chris are bff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloniaseven/pseuds/meloniaseven
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri had been dreaming about the same mysterious man with silver hair for the past few years. He didn’t know the man, was sure that he never even met the man, yet the man always appeared in his dreams night after night. He knew it wasn’t exactly normal, and he had learned from past experience to not tell his weird dreams to just anyone. The dreams, had become the beginning of his anxiety problem.Viktor Nikiforov is a pureblood vampire who cannot die from old age. He was broken hearted once, and after that he went into hibernation for almost 2000 years, until one day, he woke up again in a new world where vampire was a mere myth. The one who woke him up, Chris, his best friend and almost sibling, told him that his lover had been reborn. Viktor, as the very definition of a romantic, couldn’t pass up the opportunity to meet his old lover and, if needed, court the love of his life again.So, meet Katsuki Yuuri the student, who are very overwhelmed and confused most of the time, when his hot new teacher, Viktor Nikiforov, flirted with him whenever he had the chance.Viktor was dead set on writing history on the most scandalous relationship between teacher and student, ever.





	1. The Second First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Katsuki Yuuri overcome his dreams problem and how Viktor catching up with what’s happening after 2 thousand years of sleep. Followed by how Viktor the teacher flirted with Yuuri the student in their first meeting.

When the alarm clock beside the bed rang loudly, Katsuki Yuuri opened his eyes slowly, hand reaching blindly for the alarm clock to turn it off. He lazed still on the bed for a few minutes before he sat up and rubbed his eyes out of grogginess. His gaze landed at the red, small notes, beside his pillow.

No, the notes weren’t a diary. Yes, he had entertained the idea of keeping a diary, but there weren’t any new events in his daily life besides helping his parent, go to school, or teaching the children on how to skate. His life was so bland that he didn’t have any excitement in writing about it every single day, and after almost three months of not writing anything in the book, he finally abandoned the idea of even keeping a diary.

No, the notes weren’t a diary. The notes were to keep any new information he has on a certain silver haired man.

He turned on the small lamp on the bedside table, picked up the book, and started to write in a new page.

_February 13, 2017 – The mysterious man loves poodle!! Gosh, isn’t it amazing?! I mean, poodle is totally my favorite too!! He had said that he prefers dog over cat, and then he gave this low chuckle (it was totally hot!!) and stared back at me and said that poodle is definitely his type!! There was this weird warm feeling I had when I heard this, but well… I still don’t know his name._

Yuuri frowned for a bit, and then added one more line.

_Or why I’ve been dreaming of him._

With a satisfied small smile, he closed the book and placed it back beside his pillow. He got up from his bed and started to stretch out his arms and legs, ready to start his day.

 

* * *

 

When Viktor opened his eyes for the first time in almost 2000 years, the first thing he saw was Chris’ smiling face, and Masumi's slightly warried look.

“… Chris.”

The said man’s smile grew wider, happiness clearly painted all over his face. “Viktor.”

He sat up slowly, surprised when he found the task extremely difficult.

“Ah, here.” Chris embraced his shoulder in a half hug as he helped him to sit up in the narrow coffin.

“What happened with my body? Am I getting old?”

Masumi gave a small scoff beside Chris. “Vampires can’t get old, Viktor.”

“I can’t even sit up on my own, though?”

“That’s because you’ve been asleep for almost 2 thousand years, your muscles and nerves had literally been dead while you’re in hibernation.”

“Is it really the reason, Masumi?” Viktor fixed his gaze on the man, his face was schooled into a serious expression. “It’s not because of I’m getting old?”

Masumi only gave a single eye-roll as an answer.

Clearly not satisfied with the response, he turned his gaze back to Chris and actually gave the man a slight pout. “Chris, is my hair getting thin?”

Chris chuckled lightly, patted his back reassuringly, and said, “Your hair is _fine,_ Viktor. It’s still gray and beautiful and healthy and soft as always.”

At that, Viktor beamed at him in pure happiness.

“Now come here, get up – don’t worry, I’ll help you – we have to hurry since we have a flight to catch tonight.”

“Flight to catch? What is that? A new type of food?”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri had an anxiety problem.

It was nothing serious though, he only has _really low_ self-worth and seemed to think that nobody really love him, and nobody really need him.

Really, it was nothing serious.

Even when he had anxiety attack, his mind only spaced out for a few minutes – or a few hours – and feeling cold all over his body.

It was _truly_ nothing serious.

It started when he was a mere sophomore in the junior high, in the same time when he began dreaming about a mysterious man in random interval. Actually, the dreams were the cause of it.

The first person he had told about it was his best friend, Yuuko, and her reaction was so comical that Yuuri was fighting off a smile while he was telling her his dreams, until it wasn’t so funny anymore when she finally said, “I heard that consuming a sleeping pill before sleep usually doesn’t make any person dreams.”

He was so shocked when he heard her response that he left her there and then before running home like a coward. Seeing his best friend reaction like that though, had made him realize that his dreams weren’t normal – after all, who would dream about someone they never even met, a man on top of that, and constantly? – that _he_ , wasn’t normal.

It became worse when she told his problem to her boyfriend, Takeshi. Yuuri didn’t like the boy, never liked the boy, since the only thing he did to him was to bully him whenever Yuuko wasn’t with them. Since then, the bullying he got worsen, until one day he came home with a dirty school uniform and a bruise in his left eye.

Mari confronted him about it, forced him to tell her the name of the bully – because Yuuri never told his family about his problems, he didn’t want to burden his family – until Yuuri squeaked out Takeshi’s name. When Mari heard that, she had every intention to find the boy and beat him up, telling Yuuri to _let go of my foot, Yuuri, dammit!_

Her very intention disappeared instantly though, when her younger brother told her that it wasn’t Takeshi’s fault, that _he_ was the reason why Takeshi bullied him, that _he was the one that isn’t normal,_ that it can’t be helped.

Mari hugged his smaller body against her chest tightly, gritting her teeth in rage and sadness at her brother’s self-worth.

“You’re very much normal, Yuuri! If one of us isn’t normal, it’s me! I don’t act like any girl normally, heck my appearance isn’t beautiful or cute like any normal girls, and I even failed to protect my younger brother from some random bullies!!”

When he heard that, Yuuri teared up and hugged back his sister, telling her all the while that he was very lucky to have her as his sister, that she was cuter and more beautiful than any girls he had ever met, and then started telling her of all her positive points.

Mari cried too after that, because she realized that his baby brother had to console her when she was the one who supposed to be doing that for him!

That session ended up in two siblings consoling each other of their self-worth while telling the other’s positive points, what they find endearing about the other, until it led to Yuuri telling Mari about why Takeshi bullied him further than normal this time – he told her about his dreams.

Mari didn’t give any kind of response to Yuuri when she heard it, only giving his hand reassuring squeeze from time to time. It was enough to make him continue his story, whenever she noticed that he had fell quiet suddenly and started to abuse his lower lip.

When Yuuri told his sister that he sometimes forgot about the dreams after his morning routine, Mari told him to keep a note beside his pillow so he can start writing immediately before he forgot.

When he had grown tired of crying and fell asleep on her shoulder, she pushed him slowly into proper sleeping position, pulled his baby blue blanket over him, and left his room. She went in search for her mother immediately, planning to talk to her about her brother’s condition.

Upon seeing her oldest daughter’s slightly red eyes, Katsuki Hiroko knew that something went wrong.

 

* * *

 

When Yuuri and Mari were out of their inn’s door the next morning, Takeshi had been waiting for them. The boy, with a red hand print on his face, apologized to Yuuri, even going as far as to give him a deep bow, and promised him that he would treat him nicely from then on.

Yuuri was confused as to why the boy apologized to him –Takeshi never did that usually – but accepted his apology anyway like a kind soul he was. Later that day, he learned from Yuuko that Mari had went to Takeshi’s home yesterday night, and told his parent that Takeshi had bullied and beat up a boy two years younger than him.

Yuuri made a promise to himself to buy nicer gift for Mari’s birthday this year.

 

* * *

 

“Me?? A teacher??” Viktor stared at Chris as if the man had grown second head.

They were on Chris’ private jet – Viktor didn’t really understand what it is, except that the thing can fly across lands and it can bring people in its stomach.

“Uh, Chris? This is the first time I’m hearing this,” said Masumi to his lover.

“Of course it is, bae, since I only thought of it just now,” replied Chris as he winked playfully.

“Bae?” Viktor looked confused. “What, did Masumi changed his name?”

Masumi rolled his eyes at that. “See, Chris, Viktor know absolutely nothing of the world for the past 2000 years, and you expect him to teach?”

“But Masumi, how else can Viktor approach Yuuri without being creepy other than being his teacher?”

“I don’t know, can’t be he just be this one hot guy he met accidentally in the street?”

“Bae, if Viktor starts following him around after that, it will be creepy.”

“Then just let him crash in his inn and let him figure out the next move.”

“This is why I went into hibernation in the first place,” said Viktor with an exasperated tone. “It baffles me how you guys can discuss about _my_ future in front _me, without_ even involving _me_.” He gave an eyeroll – definitely copying Masumi. “Just because you guys are lovers.”

Chris gave his best friend an amused smile and finally focused his attention on the man. “Okay, listen Viktor. You will become Yuuri’s teacher in his school, starting next semester. You can be his foreign language teacher, since you already mastered 9 languages, but in case the school doesn’t have any position for it, you can be his history teacher. You have to learn about the history for the last 2000 years though.”

“If he’s going to teach next semester then he has to learn about all of history in the last 2000 years in only 3 months, Chris,” said Masumi with a raised eyebrow. “I doubt he can do that.”

“It’s okay, Masumi, he’ll manage,” Chris winked again at his boyfriend. “He’s a fast learner after all.”

“What makes you think that?”

“He has learned how to do an eye-roll from you in only 2 hours! He even learned what it’s used for properly!”

Masumi sighed. “Okay. Okay, fine. I’ll prepare his document and makes sure that he’s accepted for the teacher position, while you teach him about all things happening here for the past 2 thousand years.”

“Deal!”

“The things I do for you.”

“I know, bae, you love me too much.”

“Ah!” Viktor snapped his finger suddenly. “I know! Bae is a term of endearment, right?”

Chris exchanged a glance with his boyfriend and smiled proudly, like his baby son had actually managed to walk. “See, bae? He learns quickly.”

Masumi only gave an eyeroll at that.

 

* * *

 

A few days after Yuuri started his status as a high school student, his mother had introduced him to Minako-sensei, his private tutor from then on. She was his mother’s senpai in high-school, and apparently the two of them had been meeting up at least once a month for the sake of their friendship. Yuuri didn’t understand though why his mother hired a private tutor. His grades are definitely okay – if not perfect – for as long as he remembered. He wasn’t the top of the class of course, but he managed to pass every single subject just fine.

He was even more confused about his mother’s objective when half of the time of their tutoring session was spent in listening to the woman talking about her spiritual and archeology studies.

He eventually learned about his mother’s objective though after a few weeks of listening to Minako’s rambling. It was the day when the woman told him about her theory of reincarnation and past lives, accompanied with many articles she brought with her.

While he read the articles she had brought along to humor her, Yuuri made a mental note to confront his sister.

After he saw Minako off at their front door, he found Mari and ask her quietly if she had told their mother about his dreams.

Mari went rigid for a moment before she nodded her head.

“Are you mad?” His sister looked at him with an expression that told, _I’m ready to apologize whole heartedly if you don’t like it._

Yuuri smiled, stepped closer to his sister and hugged him. “No. I’m grateful, Mari. Thank you.”

Mari hugged him back immediately with a bone-crushing hug.

A few days later, he told Minako about his dreams.

 

* * *

 

Viktor was staring into Chris’ refrigerator with a deep frown. He was assessing the mass amount of blood bags in there, picking up one after one. His frown only deepens as the time passed.

“Viktor, don’t open the fridge too long,” chided Masumi from the sofa. “Just pick one and drink. It tastes the same after all.”

“Oh.” Viktor closed the fridge and sat beside Leon. “If it all tastes the same then why did you guys label it?”

“We didn’t label it, the humans did. Apparently they die if they got another blood type.” Explained Masumi simply – too simply.

“What, is human drinking blood too now?”

Masumi gave him an incredulous look. “Uh, no. You know what? I don’t know how to explain this, so you better ask Chris.”

“Oh.” Viktor nodded. “Okay, then.”

 

* * *

 

“So basically you’re saying that you dreams about this one old man, who you don’t even know, repeatedly, every single night.”

Yuuri ducked his head, suddenly afraid of meeting his tutor’s gaze. “Yeah. He’s not an old man though.”

“Yuuri, you just said that his hair is gray.”

“Well yeah, but he’s not an old man.”

“How do you know that? Did you see his face properly?”

“Uh, no… but, I know that he’s not an old man.”

Minako raised an eyebrow. “Well okay, so you dream about this one hot guy, who you don’t even know, repeatedly, every single night.”

Yuuri squeaked pitifully, like a kicked puppy. “Well, yeah, though I don’t know if he’s really hot or not, but… yeah.”

“Huh… Sounds like yaoi story to me.”

Yuuri let out another squeak. “Mi-Minako sensei!”

The said woman grinned and leaned in closer. “Yuuri, do you believe in soulmate? Maybe fate just preparing your mental about this one hot guy so you won’t stutter when he gives you a wink in the future.”

“W – wha…”

Minako leaned even closer than before. “So between you and me, Yuuri, just tell me this one thing.”

Yuuri felt a cold shiver all over his body when Minako grinned wickedly at him.

“Have you masturbated to him yet?”

 

* * *

 

When new semester rolled in, the school was buzzing with a rumor that they have a new teacher, a _really hot_ foreigner.

Not like Yuuri was curious. He was far from curious actually. He could care less about this new hot teacher.

“Hey Yuuri,” Phichit nudged his back with a 30cm ruler. “Did you know that this new hot teacher is gonna be our homeroom teacher?”

Yuuri frowned and turned around to face the guy – who had quickly become his new best friend. “Really? What happened to Matsuoka-sensei?”

“Apparently he’s on maternity leave.”

“Phichit, a guy cannot get pregnant.”

“I know, but that’s what the headmaster told me.”

“Uh, the headmaster, your grandpa, told you that?”

“Uh-huh.” Phichit grinned and nodded excitedly. “Want a proof?”

“Uh, sure.”

Phichit beamed and clicked rapidly on his phone, then a second later, a recording was played.

“What? He’s going to be my homeroom teacher? Then what would you do to Matsuoka-sensei?”

“He’s on maternity leave.”

“Huh… Is that so…”

The Thailand kid grinned again at him. “I told you so!”

“Uh, okay… That was definitely a lie though. A guy cannot get pregnant.”

“Apparently Matsuoka-sensei can.”

Yuuri let out a soft chuckle. “Yeah, he did.”

Phichit gasped suddenly. “Wait, if he’s the one pregnant, then does that mean that he was the catcher? Who’s the father?” His eyes went wide with excitement. “Isn’t this, like, _really_ scandalous?”

“Woah Phichit, careful there, your fanboy is showing,” said Mila teasingly. Since she sat beside Phichit, she had this habit of butting in into their conversation most of the time. “And the bell rang already, keep down your voice.”

Right after she said that, the class grew quiet all of a sudden. Yuuri turned his head back towards the front.

The new hot teacher was already standing behind the teacher’s desk.

And the new hot teacher turned out to be, well, _really hot._ Like he just walked out of the fashion magazine just to teach them about adult world. About _eros,_ about adult sensuality, about –

Holy shit! Our eyes just met!

Yuuri definitely didn’t know what to do. While his brain telling him to avert his gaze, his body betrayed him. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds, and then the hot new teacher winked at him.

Fucking winked at him.

It was a good thing that Yuuri weren’t talking with anyone at that time, if he did, he would obviously stutter his words – or worse, gaped at the man and ignored whoever he was talking to.

Well, not like Yuuri will ever stutter or gape, since he was an intelligent student. The only thing he did was to avert his eyes – he definitely cried in joy when his body finally obeyed his brain.

“Before I take attendance, I will introduce myself first. My name is Viktor Nikiforov, and I will be your new homeroom teacher and your history teacher.”

Yuuri heard a loud bang behind him and turned around to see that Phichit had raised his hand with total excitement. Whenever Phichit was this excited, Yuuri wondered if his new best friend was high on drugs.

 “Yes, Phichit?”

“Oh my gosh, you know my name!!” the Thailand boy shrieked happily.

“I have memorized the name and the face of all of you,” said the teacher with a smile on his face. “So, what are you raising your hand for, Phichit?”

“Oh! Um, is Matsuoka-sensei really on maternity leave?”

Yuuri turned back to the front just in time to see a wide grin on the new hot teacher’s face – um, Viktor’s face.

“Apparently he forego protection a few months ago.”

The class erupted into a loud murmur and glee. Some of the students clapped, and some only stared at Viktor in disbelief.

“I like this guy,” said Mila loudly, definitely addressing him and Phichit.

“Sensei! Where are you from?” asked one of the student.

Apparently other students took Phichit’s stupid bravery as a green light to ask more questions.

“I’m from Russia.”

“Definitely like this guy,” said Mila again, with a nod of her head and a pleased smile. “Plus 50 points since he’s also a Russian.”

“Why is your hair white, sensei? How old are you?”

“It’s gray, not white, and I’m 24 this year.”

“Sensei! Are you single?”

“Wow, what a bold question, Mila! Are you hitting on me? I’m sorry though, I already have my eyes set on one person, so I’m not really single.”

“Aww, what a bummer.”

“Alright class, question time is closed. I have to take attendance now.”

A few disappointed sounds were heard from the students, but Viktor ignored it expertly and started calling the student’s name one by one.

When Viktor called Yuuri’s name though, his duty to take attendance properly was forgotten.

“Katsuki Yuuri.”

Yuuri raised his hand.

“Did I tell you that you’re definitely my type, Yuuri?” Viktor told the class while giving the poor student a second wink that day, and if Yuuri was glad that no one seemed to notice the first wink, now there was no doubt that the whole class definitely saw that second wink.

“When the class ends today, come to my room, Yuuri, I’ll give you my number.”


	2. When Scandalous Rumor Spread Like a Wildfire But the School did Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is conflicted. In one way, he was flattered that a hot guy like Viktor flirted with him all the time, but at the same he was terrified as hell because, well, they’re a teacher and a student, dammit! And why is the school board did nothing? Like, the rumor involved their hot new teacher and their student! On top of that, they’re both guys! Isn’t this like, forbidden? What, is he entering into forbidden relationship unconsciously?

Viktor was waiting in his room while tapping his fingers on the table, clearly impatient. The school had ended and the last bell had rung a while ago, yet his favorite student – Yuuri Katsuki – had yet to show his face as he had instructed earlier in the day. Otabek Altin, another history teacher who taught the 3rd year students, glanced at him from time to time. Viktor knew that the man was curious as to what he was waiting for, although the man’s face didn’t show any hint of curiosity in it – Viktor could read the signs though, it was fruition of his hard work of watching people for who knows how many years.

When there was a knock on the door, Viktor straightened up in his chair with a shout of _Finally!!!_ in his mind.

Only to be disappointed when the door slid open and Yuuri Katsuki wasn’t the one standing in the doorway.

It was Phichit. The pretty boy from Thailand.

“Viktor-sensei?” the boy entered the room while giving a brief nod to Otabek before speaking again. “Yuuri had ran out of the classroom before any of us could catch him.”

“What? Why? So he’s already out of the school now?”

“Yeah, probably already halfway home.”

Viktor pouted like a five-year-old kid.

“I was planning to go visit him today though, so maybe you want to tag along, sensei?”

Viktor perked up again with excitement. “Really?”

 

* * *

 

When Viktor stepped into Yutopia, he immediately felt at home. It was like a déjà vu, seeing the place and meeting Yuuri’s parent, like he was merely redo what he had done long ago. After Phichit introduced him to his friend’s family, Viktor immediately called Yuuri’s parent Mama Katsuki and Papa Katsuki, which earned him a hearty laugh from them and warm invitation from Mari to try their famous hot spring.

Of course, he wasn’t gonna waste the invitation. But it could wait until he met Yuuri once again and maybe flirt with him again.

Too bad that Mari had sent her brother on cigarette errand just before they arrived.

So Viktor made use of the invitation right away and entered the hot spring.

 

* * *

 

“I’m home,” Yuuri announced quietly.

“Oh, welcome back, Yuuri,” Katsuki Hiroko greeted him back. “Mari is in the lounge with Phichit-kun.”

“Eh, Phichit is here?”

His mother nodded with a cheerful smile. “He arrived here not long ago with a very handsome foreigner.”

 _Huh… maybe one of his family?_ Thought Yuuri as he entered the lounge and spotted Phichit immediately. Apparently the Thailand boy was in the middle of telling his sister a story with great excitement, since he used a lot of hand gestures and funny faces.

“Hey, Phichit,” said Yuuri simply as a greeting. “You didn’t tell me you’re gonna visit me today. Ah Mari-neesan, here’s your cigarette.”

“Thanks, lil’ bro.”

“YUUURIIII !!!” Phichit stood up abruptly and literally beamed in excitement while pumping his fists in the air. “I brought Viktor-sensei here with me! I did a great job, right?”

Yuuri froze. “You what?”

Phichit tilted his head. “Did a great job?”

“No, before that.”

“Ah! I brought Viktor-sensei here!! He’s in the hot spring now!”

Without thinking, Yuuri ran out of the room and sprinted until he reached the common bath. When he didn’t spot any man with a gray hair there, he headed towards the outside hot spring, and there… there he found a single naked man, lounging with a blissed-out expression on his face.

“Vi – Viktor…?”

“Ah, Yuuri!” The man stood up carefully, proudly displaying his entire hot body to his favorite student. He extended his hand towards Yuuri and winked sultrily. “Starting today, I will officially court you!”

Upon hearing that – and seeing Viktor’s hung body – Yuuri felt dizzy and fainted immediately on the bath’s floor.

 

* * *

 

When Yuuri came into consciousness, he knew that he was laying in the lounge room, on top of several floor cushions. He didn’t open his eyes though, still chasing after the shadow of the sweet mysterious man in his dream. His mind hadn’t fully woken up, though he could still hear the people around him.

“So you’re his teacher?”

“Yeah, I teach history and became his homeroom teacher for this semester.”

Judging from the voices, Yuuri knew that it was Minako-sensei and Viktor.

“Huh… Where’s Matsuoka-sensei?”

“Ah, he took maternity leave a while ago.”

“Is that so… so a guy can take a maternity leave too, huh…”

 _No no no no, they can’t!_ Yuuri screamed in his mind. _What kind of conversation is this? Is Minako-sensei drunk?_

Yuuri was fully awoke now, though he couldn’t bring himself to do anything besides pretending to still be asleep, since waking up now would be extremely awkward.

“Tell me, Viktorrr…. What makes you interested in our Yuuri?”

 _Okay, Minako-sensei is definitely drunk._ Yuuri very much wanted to facepalm, but he couldn’t do that since it would blow up his cover.

“Hmm… everything?”

Minako scoffed. “No, I mean, _what_ makes you interested in our Yuuri?”

“You mean my reason for courting him?”

_Who the hell still use the word ‘courting’ in this kind of era?!_

“Yeah, yeah, that! Tell me!”

“Of course it’s because I love him! Why do you ask that? What other reason do you need to court someone other than love?”

The lady scoffed again. “Was it love at first sight or something?”

Viktor gasped. “How did you know?”

Minako laughed boisterously. “I have a sixth sense Viktor, I can read your mind!”

Again, the man gasped. “Really? Wow!”

“I know that you have masturbated with Yuuri in mind.”

“Minako-sensei!!” Yuuri screamed his tutor’s name. His initial mission to keep pretending to be asleep – to survive this embarrassing conversation _about_ him – totally forgotten. “Please stop saying that _m_ word to anyone!” He turned to Viktor to apologize.

“I’m sorry, Vik – “

His apology was halted though, when he noticed the man’s blushing face.

Yuuri was so shook. With the blush adorning his face, the man was incredibly adorable!

 _No no no no, focus!_ Yuuri shook his head. “Wait, did you?”

“Uh… yes?”

“… When?”

“Uh… the first lunch break?”

“Where?”

“At… the teacher’s toilet.”

Yuuri screeched. “Did you seriously do that?”

“Yeah, I did… Oh, don’t worry, Yuuri, I already got rid of every evidence. I sprayed the toilet afterwards with air freshener!”

“That’s not the problem here!”

“Oh, okay. I’m… sorry?”

“You don’t sound sorry at all, Viktorrr…”

“Please shut up, Minako-sensei. And Viktor-sensei, please go home for now.”

“Eh, what? Why?”

 

* * *

 

v-nikiforov: Phichit!!!! Help!!!! Yuuri kicked me out!!! T-T

phichit+chu: lolololol what happened?

v-nikiforov: I dont know!!!

phichit+chu: just be patient, sensei, hell come around eventually, he’s an extremely shy boy

v-nikiforov: Hell? What hell? Does he hate me?

phichit+chu: *he’ll lololol sooryyy

v-nikiforov: Phichit!!!

v-nikiforov: Oh, don’t forget to execute our plan tomorrow okay?

phichit+chu: ofc sensei! leave it to me!

 

* * *

 

“What, Yuuri, you didn’t bring your dictionary?” asked Mila as she watched her friend rummaging his bag, clearly searching for something.

“Yeah, I… I remember putting it in my bag last night though, why…”

 _Aw, poor Yuuri… I’m sorry, Yuuri, but sadly I have to do this…_ Thought Phichit as he plastered a shocked face. “What? You know sensei will punish you for that!”

“I know!”

“Go borrow from other class!” said Mila. “Be quick.”

Just when Yuuri stood up though, the teacher entered the class. The raven boy deflated again in his seat.

“Katsuki Yuuri!” the teacher’s voice boomed and Yuuri jumped in his seat.

“Ye – yes!”

_No no no no, how did she know this early that I don’t have my dictionary?!_

“Viktor-sensei is looking for you.”

“Eh?”

The teacher rolled her eyes. “Go meet him outside and come back here immediately!”

“Uh, y-yes!”

Yuuri went out of the classroom, and there was Viktor, leaning against a window with a million dollar smile on his face. The kind of smile that could make girls swoon with a nosebleed and men become gay.

Yuuri was definitely in the process of becoming the latter – what with the smile flashed directly in front of him _and_ for him.

“Yuuri!” Viktor approached him slowly with a twinkle in his eyes. “Phichit texted me, you know.” He showed Yuuri the text briefly before closing the phone and pocketing it again. “So I’ll loan you my book.” He grabbed Yuuri’s hand and placed the dictionary on his palm. “Return it to me after school, okay?”

“Oh, uh, thanks, sensei.” Yuuri eyed Viktor’s hand on his arm – like he couldn’t believe that this new hot teacher, who has a million-dollar smile, was touching him! – with a deep blush dusting his cheek.

Viktor tightened his grip and pulled the student closer to him. Yuuri – poor unbalanced Yuuri – startled and hit his forehead on Viktor’s chest.

Viktor leaned down and whispered in his ear, “Don’t run away this time.”

His lips were brushing against Yuuri’s ear, which had turned red immediately – as red as the blush on his face.

Yuuri felt dizzy, and the next thing he knew, he was already back in his seat.

He couldn’t remember how he managed to get back in his seat – apparently his body was smarter than his mind – when the only thing he could think of was Viktor’s hot breath against his ear and _gosh, that masculine voice!_ Just from remembering the voice, he felt a shiver ran through his body.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, Viktor had successfully acquired Katsuki Yuuri’s phone number.

And later that night, the school’s server broke down when a lot of students and teachers alike trying to log in to the school’s forum to see the rumored photo of _viktuuri moment_ and discussing it.

Phichit, the savior of the day as always, started a new topic in tumblr and twitter regarding viktuuri moment with seven different photos of them in seven different angles.

No one knew how the Thailand boy got the photos, but no one was complaining since all of them were thirsty.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri called Phichit at 3AM when he had found out that _his best friend_ was the one who had made viktuuri tag popular and the one who had posted _seven different angles_ of viktuuri moment in twitter _and_ tumblr _._

 _“Yuuri, it’s 3AM,”_ Phichit whined through the phone’s receiver.

“Hey Phichit, guess what I found when I checked my twitter just now.”

_“Yuuri, please, please, not right now.”_

“Tell me Phichit, how did you acquire these photos?”

Phichit groaned and cursed under his breath for several seconds before finally resigning to his fate.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri had originally thought that the rumor would die down after a few days.

Oh, boy how incredibly wrong he was.

It lasted for several weeks, past a month now, and continuing on. Phichit had gained an alliance online, a user with screen name christophe-gc – who had started several topics with viktuuri tag in it, like _why you gotta love viktuuri,_ and _reasons of why Katsuki Yuuri is so damn precious,_ and also _a very hot forbidden relationship of 2k17._

Yuuri was wondering if this christophe-gc is actually Mila, since the girl was as excited as Phichit whenever the hot teacher flirted with him in the class. She even doodled their chibi version often on her textbook – twice on history’s exam paper, which earned her a several love emoji from Viktor, a thumb up, and a bonus score of 10 point, with a message: _It’s really cute, Mila! Definitely saving it to my phone <3 !! But don’t tell anyone on those 10 tho, ok?_

When Yuuri asked her about it, Mila said that christophe-gc was definitely not her. She had started to post her viktuuri chibi doodles on her tumblr and twitter under the name of mila-bae just to prove her point. She even drew a comic strip of the flirting session between him and Viktor whenever they had history! What dedication!

Later he found out that Phichit and this christophe-gc guy were collaborating on a fic about his situation, with a touch of fifty shades of grey in it.

“I can’t believe you wrote about _me_ in compromising positions! And BDSM on top of that?! What the hell, Phichit!”

“Okay, okay, calm down, Yuuri. Chris was the one who started it, not me! He was the one who came to me with the original idea and he was the one who wrote most of it!”

“Lies! Yuuri, Phichit told me all about it! He was the one who wrote that _daddy kink_ chapter with _spanking_ in it!”

Yuuri was definitely horrified. “Mila, your voice is too loud!! And Phichit, _again,_ what the hell!!”

The next day, the link to the fic Phichit and this Christophe guy were working on, was pinned on top of the school’s forum by the administrator.

Yuuri couldn’t believe his life.

 

* * *

 

Of course, not everyone was all happy and supportive.

Three months after Viktor came to the school, Yuuri started being bullied again. The bullying was subtle at first – only a few tattered pages of his textbook and mean comments on it – and no one noticed it, until Phichit found out about it when Yuuri skipped P.E class. Yuuri had told him that he only had stomachache, but there was also a hint of fear in his eyes, so Phichit had rummaged his friend’s bag and locker in secret, only to found the dirty P.E uniform with holes and mean words written all over the white shirt.

The Thailand boy was enraged and demanded his grandpa to install as many security cameras as possible, so that every crook and nook of the school can be seen. The demand was impossible though, since it would cost too much to install, and even more to maintain it.

Phichit told Mila about Yuuri’s situation, and the two of them had been guarding and protecting Yuuri ever since. The bullying number lessened after that, until it stopped eventually.

It was a trap, so that the three of them dropped their guards.

A week after the bullying stopped, Yuuri fell from the stairs.

Someone had pushed him.

Luckily Yuuri had a good reflex, and he only suffered a sprained ankle.

A large sum of donations came to the school after that, and the school boards finally agreed to install the security cameras.

 

* * *

 

When Mari found her brother’s dirty P.E uniform by chance, she confronted him about it, and he finally told her all about it.

“Yuuri, I told you to tell me the second you’re being bullied! Why do I have to find out this way every time?”

“I don’t want to make you worry, Mari-neesan.”

“It’s _my job_ to worry about you! Promise me you will tell me the next time something like this happened again!”

Later that day, Mari called Yuuko and Takeshi, asking them to keep an eye on Yuuri at school, and to stop anyone who tried to bully him.

She also called Minako and told her about Yuuri’s situation.

 

* * *

 

As usual, an hour before their studying session ended, Minako would make him listen to her ramblings about her spiritual and archeology studies, but that day, instead of talking about that, she demanded Yuuri to tell her about his school life for a change.

So Yuuri did. He told her everything from the past three months, how his quiet high-school life changed when Viktor became his teacher. He didn’t know why he could tell Minako _everything,_ while he would have ended up not telling everything to any other person, except to Phichit and his sister.

“Sure I received some bullying, but I never had any complaints from the school, Minako-sensei.”

“Oh, really? The headmaster never reprimanded you or Viktor for… flirting?”

“I don’t know about Viktor, but I sure had never. I don’t know why though, I mean, they have this perfectly hot new teacher _flirting_ with one of his student, but they don’t do anything about it! Don’t they care? It’s between a _male teacher_ and a _male student!!_  Isn’t this like, a forbidden relationship?”

“You’re not in relationship though, with Viktor.” Minako paused. “Or are you?”

“No! Of course not!”

“Well not yet anyway. I know you like him. You’re smitten with him, admit it.”

“Minako-sensei!!”

“You’re blushing you know.”

 

* * *

 

The school’s server broke down once more weeks later. Again, because of evidence photos of viktuuri moments, this time with the library as the background setting.

Yuuri was trying to get a book on the top shelf, straining his feet, neck, and hands, but he couldn’t reach it. Moments later he had given up on trying and decided to look for a stool, but right at that moment, he felt a presence right behind him.

“Need a hand, Yuuri?” Viktor whispered in his ear, again with that sultry voice.

Yuuri tensed up, his brain short circuiting all of a sudden.

Viktor placed a hand on the student’s hip, while reaching the book for the other hand. The movement made their body pressed close, with Yuuri’s back against Viktor’s sturdy chest. Yuuri swore that he could feel just how warm was Viktor’s body through their clothes.

“Is this it?” asked Viktor with a low voice, whispering the words again in his ear. Why the teacher decided to just whisper to him whenever they’re in close proximity was beyond him.

Yuuri glanced at the book’s cover and just nodded his head. It was actually the wrong book, but he was more than willing to just say _yes_ so he could get out of this weird situation faster.

“Yes, thankyou sensei.” The raven boy accepted the book and tried to move past Viktor, but stopped immediately when the teacher looped his now-free arm around his shoulder, successfully glued their body even closer than before.

“Yuuri,” Viktor called his student’s name, and Yuuri realized for the first time that his name could sound like a sin. “When are you going to drop your guard around me?”

“Se – sensei…”

“Drop the title, Yuuri. I want you to call my name properly.” _Like the old times._

“Viktor…”

The teacher inhaled deeply. _Finally._

 

* * *

 

It had become a habit of Phichit to sneak a photo evidence of viktuuri moments and uploaded it to his Instagram. Just like that, the Thailand boy had at least 10 photos of the library events in his Instagram _and_ Tumblr _and_ Twitter.

Mila drew the moments in their chibi version and uploaded it to her Tumblr.

At least 20 more students captured that moment and posted it, some even recorded the video evidence and uploaded it into YouTube.

And that Christophe guy posted a new viktuuri fanfic, featuring the student Yuuri, the teacher Viktor, and butt plugs – with the library as the setting. Yuuri didn’t even know the guy, but he knew that the guy must be as obscene as his writing – hell, maybe the guy wrote porn as a living, who even knows?!

 

* * *

 

“Hey Phichit.”

“Hey Yuuri.”

“Am I entering into a forbidden relationship unconsciously?”

Phichit rolled his eyes. “Yuuri, you already are in _this_ forbidden relationship _four months ago,_ stop whining and court Viktor back!”

“Who even use the word court in this era?”

“Viktor did.”

“ _You_ did.”

 

* * *

 

A few nights after that, when Yuuri dreamed about the mysterious man with gray hair, he finally caught a clear glimpse of the man’s face this time.

It was Viktor’s face.

The mysterious man was Viktor. Had always been him.


	3. What Happened When You Failed to Suppress Your Desires?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri just found a new discovery about the mysterious man in his dream. Phichit just wanted to be a good friend, and Yuuri is definitely convinced now that his new hot teacher is a pervert (he wasn’t so convinced before because the man had a damn attractive face and hot bod unlike any stalkers, but sshh, our favorite student doesn’t want to admit it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed a few things in the chapter 1 and 2. It's nothing major dw. I just changed Chris' lover's name into Masumi-san (i just found out that Kubo-sensei gave this man a nickname!) in 1st chapter. I also changed Chris' username into christophe-gc (like his canon instagram username) in 2nd chapter.

Yuuri woke up from his fitful sleep with a start. He let out a soft groan before reaching blindly for the bedside lamp. It flickered to life shortly, and Yuuri squinted his eyes a bit to adjust to the sudden light in the room. He grabbed at the small clock beside the lamp and turned off the alarm since he doubted that he could go to sleep after such a dream.

Speaking of dream, Yuuri really need to write it into the notes.

_July 17, 2017 – It’s Viktor. He’s definitely Viktor. He got the same blue eyes, nose, lips, hair, and… everything! I’m sure he’s Viktor. Gosh, the mysterious man is Viktor! How come I dreamed about him even before I actually met him? Does this make sense? Is this fate? Or curse? Oh, speaking of curse, the dream was absolutely horrible! It was very… gory. I saw blood, fire, and more blood. I don’t even know what actually happened, just that I know that the fire was spreading all around me, and everybody was dying, and the mysterious man was battling some men in the far distance before running to me while shouting my name. When he got closer and came face to face with me, I saw that the man’s face (or should I say Viktor’s face?) had fear and worry painted all over it, but also fury in his blue eyes._

At this point, Yuuri noticed that his hands had been shaking. He placed the pen beside the lamp with trembling fingers and read over the few lines he had wrote. It was barely readable, too shaky and too ugly to be read properly. He closed the notes with a deep sigh and closed his eyes.

Bad decision.

The image of the burning village and dying people filled his vision immediately.

Yuuri felt nauseous right after and he hurried to the bathroom.

That was the first time he had to puke because of a dream.

Since his body had violent reaction because of it, Yuuri started to doubt that it was _just_ a dream. The sensation was too real – he could feel the pain, heat, dizziness, panic, and the sick feeling at the pit of his stomach. He could also hear Viktor’s voice clearly in the dream, filled with desperation and fear.

Yuuri heaved violently. At this point, he could saw the dream even with his eyes wide open.

That day was the first time Yuuri had a breakdown in the toilet at 3 AM.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Yuuri.” Phichit turned around and called for his best friend’s attention after the bell signaling the second lunch break rang, but the boy didn’t get what he wanted. He tried again, softer this time. “Hey, Yuuri.”

The raven boy finally responded. “Hey Phichit.”

“Come on, let’s go to the music room for a bit,” said Phichit as he stood up and pulled Yuuri along with him.

“Huh? Why music room? What are you gonna do there?”

“Well, it’s the quietest at this time, and…” Phichit pulled him closer and whispered something in his ear. “I already stole the room’s key from the teacher’s lounge.”

“What? Phichit!”

The Thailand boy laughed at his best friend’s reaction.

“What if other class is going to use the room after the break?”

“It has been taken care of Yuuri, don’t worry!”

“What does that even mean?”

“The only class that has music after this is 3C, but since the teacher was sick, Viktor-sensei is going to watch over the class, and… you know, the usual stuff.”

“No Phichit, I don’t know.” Yuuri huffed in annoyance.

Phichit rolled his eyes. “I bribed Viktor into forcing the third years to stay in the classroom, so no one is going to even come close in here!” He beamed happily at his friend as he opened the door to the music room and ushered the other boy in before successfully locking it.

“This is so wrong, Phichit.” Yuuri groaned. “Fine. Just state or do whatever you want to say or do here and go back before the class starts again.”

“What?! Yuuri, we’re not going to go back in class!”

“What? No, Phichit!”

“Yes, Phichit!” The boy winked at him. “Don’t you want to skip class once in a while, Yuuri?”

 

* * *

 

After a few pestering from Phichit, Yuuri finally relented and gave his best friend a few of his performance on piano. He had a piano lesson when he was a kid, and still occasionally played it when he was in the mood. They found a few music sheets in the room, and he played a few of it. After the first song though, Phichit had started to record it in a video, but Yuuri had learned to just ignore his friend’s tendency to take pictures of everything regarding the time, so he didn’t say anything about it.

When only one hour and a few minutes left before the school was out, Phichit had pulled Yuuri to sit beside him in the only sofa in the room. It was the possession of the band’s club, and if the club’s member saw anyone using it, they would definitely give them hell about it – but since no one was there beside them and the door was locked, they relaxed and basked in each other’s presence.

They sat there in a comfortable silence, until Yuuri fell asleep eventually on his friend’s lap. Phichit moved them into a more comfortable position and started fiddling with his phone in silence.

Minutes later, a few pictures of Yuuri’s piano performance made its way into the internet. He captioned those photos with a single promise to upload the videos too, _soon,_ after he was done editing them.

Not long after he uploaded the photos, Chris texted him. The text doesn’t contain anything other than heart emoji and a few thumbs up though. He replied it with a single smug smiley and went back to editing the videos.

When he was done editing and in the middle of uploading them, he noticed that Chris had made Katsuki Yuuri Fan Club in a forum. He texted Chris about it, but before he could even hit the send button, Chris had messaged him a link. He clicked the link over curiosity, and it turned out that the link was an invitation to become the moderator of Yuuri’s fan club.

Even though he had never met this Christophe guy in real life before, Phichit was definitely sure that they were actually twins from different parents.

 

* * *

 

When Yuuri woke up later, he was not staring into the music’s room bland ceiling, but instead he was facing a navy shirt with silver tie. He blinked a few times in confusion before looking up and found Viktor’s sleeping face. Then, realization dawned on him. He was sleeping in the same bed with Viktor! In Viktor’s arm!

_What the hell happened?!_

Yuuri’s mind swirled in confusion before he promptly realized, belatedly, that _he was sleeping in the same bed with a teacher in school!_

He sat up quickly after that, dizzy for a little bit from sudden change of position. Of course, his violent move jerked Viktor awake too, and the Russian man mumbled a few incoherent words before blinking up awake.

“Yuuri?”

 _Gosh don’t call my name with your bedroom voice! Your voice is too sexy now! Stupid Viktor!_ Yuuri screamed in his head, as he hastily tried to cover the heat in his face with both of his hands.

“Why are you awake, Yuuri?” Viktor’s voice was deep and low and scratchy, full of sleep, yet was undeniably sexy. “Come lay down beside me again, Yuuri.”

The boy groaned and pushed Viktor’s hand away when the teacher started to tug him back into bed.

“It’s late already, Viktor.”

“I’m still willing to sleep with you though, Yuuri.”

The boy groaned again for the second time. “I need to go home.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Yuuri rolled his eyes and finally got up from the small bed. He glanced at the clock and sighed. He should be home 3 hours ago!

“Phichit left your bag in the nurse’s desk.” Said Viktor as he tried to sat up. “I’ll drive you home.”

“There’s no need to, sensei.”

Viktor let out a soft whimper, pout perfectly placed on his face. “I told you to drop the honorifics and call me by my name, Yuuri.”

“There’s no need to, Viktor.” Said Yuuri once more.

“Of course you need to, Yuuri. You gotta stop calling me sensei,” At that point, Viktor had already got up from the bed and was approaching Yuuri in slow steps. “Well, unless you’re into kinky student/teacher roleplay.”

Yuuri’s face tinted pink. He couldn’t believe his ears. “W – wha –“

“That’s kinda hot too, now that I think about it.”

“I’m going home.” Said Yuuri with a tone of finality and started to made his way towards the door.

Viktor caught his arm halfway, bended for a bit, and whispered low into his student’s ear. “I said that I’ll drive you home, didn’t I?”

Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat at that, and he was sure that his face was as red as a tomato right at that moment. He was too stunned to even utter a word, let alone to move. He was too dazed that he didn’t even realize when Viktor pulled him along towards the parking lot.

Really, Viktor _need to stop_ whispering things in his ear! He swear he would die with a heart attack one of these days if Viktor kept that up.

 

* * *

 

The next day, when Phichit gave him a very cheerful good morning, Yuuri just gave him a curt nod in return and ignored the boy until the school day was over.

Phichit knew that he had messed up, and really need to apologize to Yuuri, but how can he do that when the raven refused to even talk to him? So ever the genius Phichit tailed Yuuri until they reached the latter’s home. He grinned at Yuuri’s parent and gave them an overexcited – but still polite – greeting. For Mari though, he gave her a hug in place of a greeting. He didn’t follow Yuuri when the boy entered his room, instead he chose to wait for his friend in the old banquet room, right beside Yuuri’s room, which were now being used as family room. He knew that his friend would talk to him eventually if he just waited long enough.

Thirty minutes later, Yuuri emerged from his room with a scowl and disapproving glare. “I can’t believe you didn’t wake me up and left me with Viktor instead!”

Phichit gave him an apologetic smile, which, of course, wasn’t apologetic at all. “But Yuuri, you slept so peacefully yesterday, I didn’t have the heart to wake you up.”

“Still, that’s not a cue to just _left me,_ Phichit.”

Phichit moaned out loud. “Oh come on Yuuri, I knew that yesterday’s was the first sleep you have in the past few days.”

Yuuri fell silent for a little bit. “That’s… not true…” He facepalmed. He really need to learn on how to lie better.

“I know that something’s been bugging you, Yuuri, but I also know to not rush you to tell me things, but you can’t just expect me to be silent when I know that my best friend is losing sleep day after day!” Phichit sighed dramatically. “Realizing that you’re not telling me anything in the first place is bad enough, but seeing the dark bags under your eyes and then _you_ in a daze most of the time is worse, Yuuri.”

When Yuuri didn’t say anything, Phichit scooted closer to his friend and held both of his hands. “Yuuri, tell me if there’s anything I can do to help. I’m worried, Yuuri. Do you want to talk about it?”

Yuuri heaved a deep sigh as he closed his eyes. “Soon, Phichit. Just… not now.”

“Okay,” Phichit squeezed his hands briefly. “Okay, Yuuri. You can tell me anytime, okay?”

Yuuri nodded his head and muttered a quiet thanks to his friend.

“Oh, and don’t forget to get your P.E uniform from Viktor-sensei tomorrow, Yuuri. I couldn’t tell you earlier in school since you kept ignoring me, you know.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened in surprise. “Uh, what?”

 

* * *

 

When the first lunch break rang yesterday, a few hours before Phichit abducted Yuuri into the music’s room, the raven boy was in the middle of a brief mental breakdown since he couldn’t find his jersey.

Fortunately, they already had P.E earlier that day, so he didn’t need his jersey in the near future. The problem didn’t lay there, though. The jersey was brand new, since the last one already fell victim into the bully’s hand. He thought that this was the bully’s doing too, so when he told Phichit about it, he was extremely glad when the boy promised him that he would check the security’s camera later.

What he didn’t know at that time was that the friend he consulted with was actually the one who took his dirty jersey.

As a bribe to a certain teacher to help them clear the music’s room so that they can skip the evening class.

Yuuri had never felt this betrayed before.

He couldn’t believe his life.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Yuuri was ignoring Phichit again. The latter didn’t just fell silent like the previous day though when he once more received the cold shoulder treatment from his friend. He had apologized first thing in the morning, and then the sorry word had slipped so many times from his lips for the rest of the day, until the last bell rang.

“Aw, Yuuri, _come oooonnn,_ I already apologized _thousands of times!”_ Phichit gave his best friend his most adorable puppy eyes. It worked most of the time – with Yuuri and his grandpa, at least – and he planned to use it at every chance he got.

“I can accompany you to Viktor’s room if you want?” He offered with a slight pout in his lips when Yuuri continued to dismiss his attempt.

“No need, Phichit. I’ll get it myself.” Said Yuuri as he packed his belongings neatly before leaving the classroom.

Actually, Yuuri wasn’t even that mad at Phichit since he knew that the boy did that for his sake in the first place. He knew that Phichit was truly worried for him, though his method of doing things were a bit… questionable. He wanted Phichit to know that taking his things _weren’t_ fine though, that’s why he ignored the boy.

When he reached the History Room though, only Otabek was there. The guy told him that Viktor went to the toilet a few minutes ago, so Yuuri gave the teacher polite thanks before exiting the room once again.

He got bored after waiting for a few minutes though, so he decided to just wait for Viktor in front of the teacher’s toilet.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait as long as before because Viktor exited soon after Yuuri reached the place.

With his jersey uniform in hand.

Yuuri’s eyes widened at that. His eyes met with Viktor’s, and he noticed that the man’s eyes were glazed, and his face flushed slightly. His eyes dropped again to his jersey uniform in Viktor’s hand, and he knew even from afar that the clothes were damp, the sign of it being washed recently.

He stepped closer to Viktor, but the man stepped back instinctively.

The teacher gave him a sheepish smile before holding up the hand that wasn’t holding his jersey. “Uh, Yuuri, listen, I can explain this…”

He didn’t want to believe it, but… _Did Viktor just masturbate with my dirty jersey uniform?!!_

“Phichit texted me before the class was over that you’re going to take back your jersey, so I couldn’t help myself but… you know…”

Yuuri shook his head slowly. “No I don’t know.”

Viktor inhaled deeply. “Listen Yuuri, we both know what I just did –“

Yuuri’s eyes bulged out at that.

“– so just let me wash your jersey today and I’ll give it back to you tomorrow. I promise.”

_Hold on for a minute there. Calm down, Yuuri._

“… Why would you need to wash my jersey for me?”

Viktor gave an exasperated sigh. “Do you really want me to spell it out for you?”

The gear in Yuuri’s mind worked faster at that question, and in the end, he decided that no, he didn’t want Viktor to spell it out.

But before he could voice out his thought, Viktor had dropped the bomb.

“I just masturbated using your jersey, Yuuri, so, well… it’s extremely dirty, and still sticky. I couldn’t wash it properly here, I’m afraid.”

 

* * *

 

When Viktor came back to the History Room, Otabek ignored the small fact that his coworker was holding a student’s jersey – which were slightly damp, but he was more focused on the rumpled look on Viktor’s face.

And of course, the red mark on his left cheek.

He got up immediately from his desk and walked closer to his coworker. “What happened?”

Viktor stared at him with tears forming in his eyes. “Yuuri…”

The Russian man mumbled the rest of the word, and of course Otabek wasn’t able to hear it.

“I’m sorry, what?”

At that point, the tears were already falling freely from Viktor’s eyes.

“Yuuri slapped me.”

Otabek was shook.

That angel boy slapped his coworker? Who would believe that? Well to be fair, he didn’t know the student in the first place, but from Viktor’s stories and other teacher’s opinion – and the rumor spread all around the school really, the boy was the very definition of an angel. An angel like that couldn’t possibly able to slap someone, right?

Except that someone was actually a devil.

He wanted to ask what Viktor did to make the angel boy slapped him, but judging from the damp jersey and the fact that his coworker was harboring unhealthy adoration for the boy, he could already connect the dots together.

When he offered to drive Viktor home, the man could only respond with a nod. The man was full blown crying now, hiccupping from time to time, but _damn,_ the man was still attractive like that.

For someone who wouldn’t stop crying even for a second, Viktor actually gave a pretty clear direction. “Just go straight until you find a lone white house on the left.”

When he reached Viktor’s house, he was convinced that the man was actually a real devil.

 

* * *

 

When Viktor opened the door with a still-worried Otabek hovering a few steps behind him, a loud bark could be heard from inside the house, and the next moment, an excited large brown poodle was already at the door. The poodle noticed his owner’s distress though, and it barked again a few times. The dog wouldn’t stop barking until Otabek saw two other men coming from inside the house.

 _So he didn’t live alone, huh. Figures, since he’s practically a big baby who needs others to take care of him._ Thought Otabek as he gave a polite nod to the strangers.

“Oops, easy there, Viktor.” The blond man with a sultry look was the first one to speak. Viktor hugged the man immediately and wailed freely into his chest. Quite loudly on top of that. Well, that wouldn’t be a problem though since they didn’t have any neighbors that would complain about the noise.

The second man, a tall and handsome man with brown hair and bangs parted in the middle, gave a curt nod back at him before addressing him properly. “Thanks for bringing him home.”

“It’s no problem, really.” Replied Otabek with a flat voice. “He had an… accident at school, and I figured that he couldn’t go home by himself, so.”

The brown-haired man nodded. “Yeah. Thanks again.”

“Otabek-sensei, do you want to come inside first?” The blond man addressed him this time. While combing his hand through Viktor’s hair comfortingly.

 _How did he know my name?_ Otabek shook the thought immediately after. _Probably Viktor told them everything. The man’s a chatterbox after all._

“No, it’s okay, I’ll take my leave here.” Said Otabek politely. He headed back to his car right after.

_A big and nice mansion with three gorgeous men living in there? Well, damn._

He started up his car’s engine and drove back to the school. He still had some jobs to do after all. He wasn’t so carefree like a certain coworker of his who always did his work when the deadline was near.

_A lone white house my ass. It’s a fricking castle. Damn rich people._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that Otabek is friends with Yuri Plisetsky, I'd like to think that he also swears one or twice (secretly, of course, and not as often as Yuri)


	4. The Second First Date (yeah you wish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In another life, I would make you stay.” – The One That Got Away (aka the one song Viktor kept playing in single loop for over a month, drowning in self-pity when Yuuri ignored his pretty face)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry i'm so so late in updating this. i have no excuse really.  
> i'm in the middle of my thesis now, and i can graduate early actually, but my professors are a bunch of losers who teaches trash and talks shits.  
> I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M DOING MOST OF THE TIME HELP ME.  
> so, yeah, when i updated this, 2018 people has read this, and 118 people has liked this. i'm so happy i'm lost for word. i dont deserve this. ily guys.

Yuuri had been actively avoiding Viktor the past week.

And for the past week, Viktor hadn’t been sleeping well.

Viktor was tired of being tired most of the time – because of the lack of sleep – but he couldn’t force Yuuri to face him when the boy clearly didn’t want to. It was the 8th night when Viktor was finally fed up with _trying to sleep_ and decided to take a long warm bath to calm his nerves and gather his thoughts properly.

Actually, this wasn’t the first time Yuuri had been actively avoiding him. The boy had avoided him for a few times now – when his advances were _too_ advanced for the boy, Viktor had noted – but not more than a day or two.

So when his favorite student suddenly avoiding him for more than a week, Viktor had – to put it simply – starting to lose hope. He had courted the boy for more than half a year, but still couldn’t say for sure that this boy had fallen for him.

Yuuri was… a tough nut to crack. Yuuri was timid, and shy. He lacked confidence and seemed to have extremely low self-esteem. Heck, Yuuri sometimes seemed to hate himself.

He cared about other people more than himself, though. And he was attentive to other people’s feelings, polite as ever, and helped people without asking anything for it. Yuuri had a smile that would light up anyone’s bad day, and blushed easily at every embarrassing word.

Viktor fell in love all over again.

When the old Yuuri was gone, it had left him with so much pain. There was a gaping hole inside of his heart that couldn’t be remedied by anything. But he had learned to live through it. Year by year, the pain dulled into a constant ache – nevertheless, it was still there, always there. It didn’t become easier. After Yuuri, he had lost his way, and decided to go into hibernation.

When he woke up and met young Yuuri again, the constant ache was gone. It flew out of the window just like that.

When his eyes met wide brown eyes at the classroom – that fateful first day – all thoughts had left his head. He could feel excitement high in his blood and all he could think of was _Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri!_ That was why he had made stupid decision and declared to the whole class that he would start courting Yuuri from that day on.

Stupid Viktor.

He should have known that it would raise Yuuri’s guard around himself more. The boy never wanted to attract attention to himself! And why did he even jerk off to _his student’s_ dirty jersey?! He should know that there was a chance for Yuuri finding out about it, since he did it in the school ground. Why didn’t he think about the consequences before?

Stupid Viktor.

He had brought it upon himself.

When Viktor realized that the warm water had become cold, he got out from the bath. It didn’t dampen his bad mood, though he did some reflection out of it.

When he was out of the bathroom, he found Chris waiting for him with a bottle of vodka in his hand.

Chris pulled him to the sofa and poured him a glass without words. He sat beside him and took a sip himself. Viktor followed his example shortly, and before he knew it, he had downed five glasses of it.

“I thought you were sleeping.”

Surprisingly, Viktor was the one who broke the silence.

Chris laughed shortly. “I just got home actually.” He took a sip before he continued, “There were some problems in one of the night clubs I owned.”

“Oh.”

The silence stretched again between them for several minutes. This time, Chris was the one who broke it. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s about Yuuri.”

 _Of course it’s Yuuri._ Thought Chris internally.

“I’m starting to lose hope, Chris.”

Chris’ eyes widened. He fell silence for a moment before asking quietly, “Why?”

Viktor sighed and scratched his damp hair frustratedly. “You know that I have been courting him for more than half a year, yet there was no sign that he was falling for me even the slightest bit.”

Chris didn’t know what he ought to say to his best friend. Honestly, he thought that what Viktor had said was absurd. He knew that Viktor’s look alone would make Yuuri fall harder than the boy would like to. He was best friend with the old Yuuri too, surely the boy’s type wouldn’t have change easily even after he was being reborn.

Fortunately though, Viktor didn’t wait for his answer. The guy didn’t even need his answer, he just wanted to be heard.

“Actually, I’m scared, Chris.”

Viktor was actually starting to tear up. Chris was freaking out internally.

“I don’t know, Chris, sometimes I think that we’re not destined to be together this time around.”

Chris took a deep breath. “What makes you think that?”

Viktor slumped on the sofa, defeated. “I’m starting to lose my _confidence_ , Chris. Even though it’s been a few months, he’s still uncomfortable around me, it’s painfully obvious. _I made him uncomfortable,_ Chris!”

Knowing that Viktor still had more to say, Chris didn’t say anything when Viktor paused to downed a shot.

“And you know that the world has changed. Heck, you and Masumi were here all along as it changed! Vampire is a mere _myth_ now, and what would I do if Yuuri find out later that I’m a vampire and decide that he doesn’t want me this time?”

He stared at Chris with pleading eyes. “What if he does accept me in the end but something took him away from me in the short time we have together like last time?”

 

* * *

 

Katsuki Mari woke up when she heard a loud and disturbing moan in the middle of the night. She dismissed it first as simply the sound of the wind hitting hard on something, and decided to go back to sleep. She couldn’t though, since she kept hearing the pained moans repeatedly.

_I probably should check it. What if it turned out to be a customer in pain? Wouldn’t want to wake up to a dead body here._

Mari got up from her bed and left her room. She followed the sound down the hall and found herself standing in front of her brother’s bedroom’s door. She pushed open the door quietly and peeked inside.

Her brother was sleeping peacefully. Sure, it was dark inside, but her eyes had adjusted to the dark since her room was already dark previously, and the lights in the hall were off.

Mari raised an eyebrow. _Then what was it?_

When she followed the weird moan’s source of the sound, she had figured out that it was maybe her brother having a bad dream, but no.

And then she heard it again, the pained moan. Clearly this time, and out of her brother’s lips. Yuuri started to trash around on the bed, clearly having a really bad dream.

Mari closed the bedroom door behind her quickly and sat on the bed as she tried to shook her brother awake.

“Yuuri, wake up.”

The sleeping male didn’t wake up and continued to let out the ugly moan.

She shook her brother harder. “Yuuri!”

The raven-haired boy startled awake when she shook both of his shoulders. His eyes traveled up and met Mari’s worried gaze.

There was silence between the two of them for several seconds, with only Yuuri’s panting breath disturbing the silence.

“Bad dream?” asked Mari with a gentle voice.

Yuuri nodded timidly. He was clearly tired, as he gripped his blanket tightly, tension painted all over his face. That was the moment when Mari realized that the bad dream, whatever it was, had been going on for a while.

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

Yuuri was hesitant at first, but he answered eventually, with a trembling voice. “Th-there were a lot of bloods, Mari, and fire, and…” The boy started to tear up. “…And I saw you and mom dying, and there was death everywhere, and…”

Yuuri cut his own sentence with a deep inhale. Both of them knew that the dream continued to be worse, much more worse than what Yuuri had said. But Mari still waited patiently, since she figured that it was the only thing she could do for her brother at the moment. She put her palm on top of his right hand, squeezing it once. Slowly, Yuuri eased up his grip on the blanket.

“Mari, I’m _scared._ ”

And his broken voice broke Mari’s heart.

She didn’t know what to do. The only thing she could do for him was to hug him tight.

The only thing she could offer him was her support.

“I’m here, Yuuri, I’m here.”

Yuuri hugged her back, clutching at her pajama’s shirt as if it was his lifeline.

“I won’t leave you alone, Yuuri. I’m here.”

And it was enough. More than enough.

That evening, Yuuri told Minako all about his scary dreams. How gory it was, how it felt very much real, and how it haunted him.

 

* * *

 

Viktor was in despair.

His favorite student and his past lover, the cute boy so out of this world, Yuuri Katsuki, was _still_ ignoring him.

It had been 27 days, 15 hours, and 32 seconds. Oh, Viktor was definitely counting it. He wasn’t ashamed at all. Viktor was so lost in counting the seconds, obsessed with how long Yuuri would ignore him.

He had _tried_ to flirt with Yuuri as per usual, but the boy acted like he didn’t even exist. When he called his name in class, Yuuri ignored him like he didn’t even hear him. When he passed by his student’s desk in the middle of the class, Yuuri turned his head oh, so deliberately. So when Viktor had asked him to bring the class’ homework to his room, he expected for Phichit or Mila to turned up instead of Yuuri, but no. Yuuri didn’t pass his request to anybody else, and that made Viktor slightly happy. Yuuri had refused to look at him though, let alone meeting his eyes, but at this point, Viktor was already in bliss when he heard Yuuri’s soft voice reporting that everyone had brought their homework.

Viktor had told himself numerous times to be patient, to leave Yuuri alone for some time _._ Give the boy some space to just _breath,_ and let him open up when he felt ready.

Until he couldn’t take it anymore.

After 31 days and exactly 10 hours later, right after his class ended, he drove to Yutopia and found himself standing in front of the inn. He didn’t even know what he would say to Yuuri when he met him. His mind was full of the boy, yet he couldn’t decide what he would say to the boy.

Just one thing he absolutely knew was that he couldn’t ask Yuuri about his feelings towards him right out of the bat. Even if that was exactly the one thing he was dying to know.

He was nervous as hell, and he knew that he had been standing for a long time in front of the inn, just pacing back and forth with his head in his hands like a madman.

When his head had finally formulated a list of things he should and shouldn’t say, he was finally ready to enter the place. He was about to slid open the front door when his phone rang suddenly. He exhaled a deep sigh as he fished his phone out of his pocket quickly. He raised an eyebrow when he read the caller’s name on his phone screen.

_Phichit?_

He picked up the call. “Hello?”

“Hello – “

The greeting from the other side was cut suddenly and Viktor heard _Yuuri’s voice,_ and then Phichit’s voice, and then, “Sensei! Yuuri wants to see you! Come to Yutopia now!”

All thoughts that he had formulated in his head was gone in a flash at that sentence.

 

* * *

 

It was Saturday, and Phichit was gonna spend the night in Yutopia. He had brought all the popular games, but first, he was gonna challenge Yuuri on Mario Kart. Oh, he was gonna have so much fun with Yuuri today!

It was five minutes before the last bell rang, and Phichit’s table was already clean from books. He was so eager to get out of school!

“Phichit, I need to tell you something.”

Until Yuuri addressed his name with a serious tone. At that moment, he knew that they wouldn’t be playing Mario Kart that day – or any game he had bought, really.

But instead of going home to Yutopia, they stopped by at the park near the inn, bought a couple of ice creams, and sat on the park bench. Yuuri began telling him about the bad dreams that had been keeping up from sleep, how scary it was, and how much it made him sick.

“I talked with Minako-sensei about this some time ago.” Yuuri chucked the empty ice cream cup to the trash bin right beside the bench. “She said that _this_ might be a memory.”

“A memory?”

“Yeah.” Yuuri nodded. “Since I began dreaming about Viktor long before I even met him.”

“Oh! That’s right!” Phichit clapped his hands once. His face beamed with pure excitement. “I have an idea!”

Yuuri exhaled deeply as he shook his head. Even before hearing the actual _idea,_ he knew that it wouldn’t be any good.

“You should tell Viktor-sensei about this!”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “What?!”

Phichit pumped his balled fists up and down like an excited kid. “You know, since he’s involved in this too, albeit unknowingly!” Unable to contain his excitement any longer, he then promptly decided to shook Yuuri’s shoulders. “You should totally tell him about your _dreams!!_ ”

“No, Phichit.”

“Yes, Phichit!” The tanned boy grabbed his phone quickly out of his pocket and dialed the teacher’s number.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

“Calling Viktor-sensei! Ah! He answered! Hello – “

“No, Phichit!”

“Yes, Phichit!!” Before Yuuri could grab his phone, he quickly ran out of the way, laughing all along. “Sensei! Yuuri wants to see you! Come to Yutopia now!”

“Phichit!!”

Too late, Phichit had ended the call.

Phichit absolutely had no regret, even when Yuuri kicked his butt literally. How could he have any regret when his ship was sailing successfully?

 

* * *

 

“Wh – how – “

Yuuri was definitely flabbergasted when he saw Viktor readily waiting for him in the lounge, flashing him a thousand-watt smile.

“How come you’re here already?”

The boy swore that he could arrive home first, far before the teacher could, so that he could hide in his room forever and refusing to come out even when the teacher did come. He didn’t understand how Viktor could arrived before him, when the school was exactly 10 minutes’ drive away and he was in the park just 3 minutes from home!

“Of course I have to be here fast when I heard that my darling wanted to see me, no?” said Viktor with a wink.

The teacher got up from his sitting position and approached Yuuri with wide stride. Yuuri backed away in reflex, but Phichit the traitor grabbed his shoulders from behind, preventing him from escaping any further.

“Yuuri!! Let’s go to the ocean!”

Viktor grabbed his hand and started to drag the boy out of the inn, deaf to the boy’s protest and Phichit’s fanboying.

 

* * *

 

Viktor absolutely had no idea about how to begin the conversation. They had been sitting on the beach for a long time, yet not even one word was exchanged between them. Viktor was distracted with his own mind, calculating the best sentence to open the conversation. He was so distracted that when he heard the seagull’s cry in the background, he promptly said, “Oh, seagulls.”

Yuuri corrected him automatically. “Black-tailed gulls.”

Oh, look at that! Viktor opened the conversation just fine! He was so damn proud of himself.

“Ever since I came here, I’m reminded of St. Petersburg when I hear seagulls.”

“St. Petersburg?” Yuuri tilted his head slightly. “Is it where you come from?”

Viktor smiled at Yuuri with a faraway look. Then a second later, his gaze returned back to the sea. “I never thought I’d leave that city, so I never used to notice the seagull’s cries. Do you ever have times like that?”

Yuuri played with the keychain in his bag for a few times, thinking about what Viktor had said.

“I lost my best friend when I was a sophomore in middle school.”

Viktor stared at the raven-haired boy with interest flashing for a moment in his blue eyes.

Yuuri stopped playing with the keychain and gazed at the sea. “We knew each other for so long, that it was hard to forgive her when she betrayed me. Our relationship never quite the same now, despite me already forgiving her. I guess it was her conscience and guilt holding us back.”

Viktor scooted closer to the boy. Hoping to hear the boy’s voice louder.

“Sometimes I remember the quiet way she laughs at something adorable, and sometimes I miss the way she would tease me. It took me a whole year to completely forget her betrayal and forgive her. Sometimes I think that I’m such a weakling that I need a year to forgive my own best friend. In a way, it’s also my fault that we drifted apart now.”

Viktor held the boy’s hand gently. The boy didn’t reject it. Viktor was secretly crying in tears of joy internally – it was an accomplishment!

“Yuuri, you’re not weak. No one else thinks that, either.”

A few moments passed between them in silence. Viktor knew that Yuuri’s self-esteem was so low that the boy wouldn’t believe what he just said. He decided to stir the conversation into the other direction.

“What do you want me to be to you? A father figure?”

Yuuri scoffed. “No.”

“A brother, then? A friend?”

 The raven-haired boy just shook his head in silence.

“Your boyfriend, then. I can try my best.”

“No, no, no, no, no!” Yuuri jumped in surprise and started to reject the idea.

Truth to be told, Viktor was a bit hurt at Yuuri’s rejection. It wasn’t a confession just yet, but it hurt him all the same. Until he heard the boy’s next words.

“I want you to stay who you are, Viktor!”

The Russian man smiled at that. That answer was _so_ Yuuri.

“Can I ask you something, Yuuri?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you ignoring me? Are you uncomfortable with me?”

“No!” Yuuri denied the question at once without hesitation. Then, he added with a timid voice, “I ignored you because I didn’t want you to see my shortcomings.”

“Yuuri, you already saw my shortcomings.”

“Huh? What shortcomings?”

Viktor detected not even an ounce of sarcasm on Yuuri’s tone or face. It seemed that the boy could only see the best in people. No wonder the teachers called him _the angel boy._

“Well, Yuuri, I think you already know that I’m a pervert.”

 

* * *

 

“Did you tell him?” asked Phichit with a wide, wide grin on his face when Yuuri returned from his short _date_ with Viktor-sensei.

“No, I didn’t.” answered Yuuri shortly.

“Then why is your face so red?”

Yuuri didn’t answer that. He busied himself with unpacking his school bag instead, completely ignoring his friend’s question.

Phichit let out a soft hum. He knew that he could dig about the matter deeper when Yuuri has calmed down and not so red anymore.

“Then when are you going to tell him?”

“I don’t know, Phichit. Next Sunday, maybe. He… asked me to go on a date next Sunday.”

“Yuuri!!” The tanned boy shrieked his best friend’s name in joy. “You’re gonna have a proper, _real_ date next Sunday!!” He approached the other boy with so much enthusiasm. “Yuuri!! I’m so happy for you!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my friend who was raised in japan until she was 10 told me that she had to go to school even on saturday (it's only half a day though) but it was long ago, and i dont know if the schooling system has any change or not in these recent years (let's pretend not)


	5. The Real First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tells the life Viktor had before he met his soulmate, Katsuki Yuuri. (aka the vampire life is harsh as fuck. Why anyone would want to become one was beyond him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is confused while reading this chapter, a pure-blood vampire = a vampire that was born from 2 vampires (not turned, both of the parents are vampire).
> 
> Viktor, Chris, JJ, and Viktor's parent are pure-blood vampire. They can only die when their head or their heart was separated from their body. The smell of human's blood can't affect them.
> 
> Other vampire can die with holy weapon stabbed into their heart or sliced into their neck (can also die the way pure-blood can). The smell of human's blood can affect them.
> 
> AND ALSO, THIS FIC HAS RECEIVED A LOT OF LOVE, THANKYOU FOR ANYONE WHO HAS TIME TO READ THIS AND LEAVING KUDOS !!! ILY ALL!!!

At the beginning of time, the world had been ruled by vampires – as a race that won easily in every aspect against humanity. They were brighter than all of the humans combined together, stronger, and most importantly, immortal. This last trait had successfully brought peace into the world as the ruler of each nations maintained stability against the other nations for centuries. The humans never once tried to rebel against the vampires, since they basically knew that vampires _owned_ the world. Besides, every region in a nation had their own human leader that had to report back to the vampire clan ruling that nation.

Viktor was born as the only Prince of Russia – the biggest nation in the world. Many would have thought that he lived a perfect life – being the only Prince of the biggest nation and all – but no. Viktor had never received proper love from his family. The birth rate of pure vampire couples was extremely low, but Viktor’s parents didn’t get discouraged by the fact and kept trying for a baby – that was, until 5 centuries past by and they still didn’t have any child they could call their own. Along the way, they started to live the life of a 2-persons family. They hadn’t been expecting Viktor at all, and they didn’t know what to do about Viktor once their son was born, so they left him be. They ordered the maids to tend to his needs, still, but Viktor never even met his parents’ face until he was 10 years old.

When he reached 10 years old, their parents called him to a family dinner, and that was the first time Viktor had known that his father’s hair color was silver, and that his mother’s eye color was blue. They didn’t utter a single word in the dining room, just kept on drinking their own glass after glass of animal’s blood served by the maid. Viktor didn’t understand why his family even called him to a family dinner.

The very next day, Viktor started to receive daily lessons about etiquettes, math and science, social politic, and all of the nations. When he was 15, Viktor started to learn self-defense, which then branched into martial arts, hand-to-hand combat, weapons combat, and war strategies over the years. By the time he reached 127 years old, he had mastered every lesson his teachers had taught him with flying colors.

Though the very day he hit 128 years old, his parents were killed.

This event forced him to live in a hiding, traveling from nation to nation in fear of being killed, with only the company of his personal attendant, Masumi. When news reached his ear that his nation had been taken over by Leroy clan, he was in Swiss, living in a rundown cabin in the middle of the forest, near the castle.

Masumi, his naïve personal attendant, had thought that Leroy would leave them alone once they took over Russia, but no. The only Prince of Canada – the nation which the Leroy clan had come from – declared that he would hunt Viktor down until the end of the earth for his head. He even made declaration that he would paid anyone with handsome money (or powerful position) for those who informed the Leroy clan about Viktor’s whereabout.

Scared shitless, Viktor had ordered Masumi to infiltrate Leroy’s clan. Viktor’s goal was to get Masumi into a high-position in the clan, so that he would be able to inform Viktor about which nation Leroy would attack next. To get him this position though, he would need to betray Viktor.

 

* * *

 

“What?”

 Viktor rolled his eyes. “Masumi, I had told you these seven times, but okay, I guess I can repeat it again for the _eight_ time.” He sucked a deep breath and stared straight into Masumi’s eyes. “I want you to tell them about this place.”

“You want me to tell them about your position.”

“Exactly.”

“You want me to betray you.”

“Indeed.”

“Viktor, are you crazy?!” Masumi slammed his hand on the table. “If I go over to their side, you would be _alone!_ ”

“I know Masumi, I know.” The silver haired prince gave him a tight smile. “But I’m already alone as long as I can remember.”

Pregnant silence fell over them for a few minutes. At one point, Masumi had started to pace around the room, thinking hard about his Prince’s decision, but every five minutes, his eyes would dart over worriedly to the Prince. When pacing the room failed to help ease his mind, he started to hunt for the big mammals in the forest and then gave them to the Prince. Once he had his fill of blood, he finally talked about the Prince’s idea more deeply.

“I won’t be able to get a high-position in their clan if they fail to kill you.”

“ _When,_ Masumi. Not _if._ ” Viktor scoffed airily. “I won’t be killed that easily.”

“And you won’t be able to run away before they reach this place, since they would definitely kill me for giving them false information, and the plan would fail.”

“It’s okay, Masumi. I will stay here until you arrive back with them.” The Prince smiled warmly at his attendant. “You don’t need to be afraid of getting killed.”

“ _I’m not afraid to die, my Prince._ ” Masumi told Viktor with full seriousness. “It’s your life I’m worried about.” He gestured at the Prince’s body vaguely and shook his head. “What are you thinking? Do you want to battle them when they reach this place?”

“Exactly.”

“Viktor!” Masumi raised his voice. “You will be killed!”

“I won’t, Masumi.”

“You – you ignorant fool! You never even been to a _real_ battle, how come you can say that you will win over the soldiers from the clan?”

“I have a confidence in my ability, Masumi. I won’t be killed easily.” Viktor reached forward and grabbed Masumi’s trembling hands. “Trust me.”

 

* * *

 

Viktor never let his guard down ever since Masumi left. He drank more mammal’s blood than necessary in exchange for sleep, and he scaled the forest thousandth of time every day, training himself for the unavoidable day while forcing himself to move all the time so that he wouldn’t be able to think about his reckless decision. He knew that it was a suicide battle, but he refused to go down without a fight. He convinced himself over and over that he would win against the vampire soldiers the Leroy clan would send his way, but no matter how much confidence he had in himself, there would always be a part of him that never stopped reminding him that his death was near.

Months passed, and Viktor started to relax more. In-between the self-training, he spent the day wondering when the Leroy would send the vampire soldiers.

His wondering was answered when the smell of blood reached him one day. The blood smell disgusting, exactly the smell his parents had when Viktor found their heads in the rooftop. He traced the smell of blood in the forest but stopped immediately when he realized that the smell had come from the castle. He deduced that the Giacometti clan, the one who ruled Swiss, had been slaughtered.

He ran back to the rundown cabin in the middle of the forest, adrenaline high throughout his body and blood pumping his undead heart faster.

He reached the cabin in mere seconds, while telling his heart desperately to _calm the fuck down._

It beat normally minutes later, only to start jumping frantically again when he heard rushing footsteps, heading straight towards the cabin. He prepared the dual holy knifes tightly in his hand, preparing himself for the deadly battle.

A traitorous, small part of his mind scoffed. _Preparing for your death, you mean._

When the cabin’s door creaked open, he swiftly slashed the neck of the vampire who had dared to intrude the cabin. He kicked the door wider and started to attack the vampire ferociously, only to realize that his holy knifes weren’t able to instantly kill the vampire, even when he slashed his neck (again) or stabbed the intruder’s heart.

In fact, the intruder had met his attack blow with blow, a holy spear swung about expertly, managing to stab Viktor in several deadly places. Viktor was confused for a second. The holy weapons should be able to instantly kill any vampire when it slashed the vampire’s neck or was stabbed into the vampire’s heart. Unless the vampire was a pure-blood who was born from two vampires.

He jumped back and gazed at the intruder’s eyes. “Who are you?”

The intruder didn’t seem to be able to answer his question as Viktor took the other’s labored breathing. The wounds made by his holy knifes had clearly taken a toll on the other’s body. Viktor scanned the wide area of the forest, trying to sense another vampires’ presence with his ability, but no, he didn’t feel any other presence besides the presence from the man in front of him.

“Who are you?” Viktor asked again, carefully this time, readying the dual knifes in front of him defensively.

“Christophe Giacometti,” the intruder answered this time with a tight voice. “Prince of… Swiss.”

Then the intruder dropped to the floor, clearly unconscious.

 

* * *

 

When the intruder woke up several days later, he was greeted with a holy knife pressed threateningly on the injured part of his neck.

“Drop the knife, Viktor. I’m not your enemy.”

“I wouldn’t know that, would I?”

The blonde-haired stranger sighed. “The Leroy wants my head too, we are both on their top wanted list, so drop the weapon.”

Viktor wouldn’t drop the weapon still, but he didn’t make more threatening gesture either. So Chris took it as his cue to convince the man.

“Jean-Jacques want to kill us so he can be the only pure-blood Prince in the world, so he attacked your country and my country first. He hoped that he would be able to kill us while their clan slaughtered our clan, but you and me are still alive. Here.”

Viktor finally eased his threatening pose. He still clutched the knife though. Never be careless in front of a stranger.

“How do you know my name, Christophe?”

The stranger, who Viktor learned to have the same position as him (though his nation was much smaller than Russia), actually dared to roll his eyes on him.

Viktor was livid.

“You’re the number one in Leroy’s wanted list, Viktor, of course I know you. Your picture was all over the palace. Besides, I’m a prince too, so of course I studied about other nations, especially their ruler.”

“Oh.”

Viktor honestly didn’t even think about that. Some _bright_ prince he was.

“And only Chris is fine.”

Viktor nodded, relaxing his pose more. “Chris.”

“Good. Now go fetch me some blood.”

 

* * *

 

If not for the prospect of an ally, Viktor would definitely kill the blonde man right on the spot for ordering him around. He knew that he could have ripped the blonde’s heart from his body with his hand only – instantly killing the other pure-blood prince – since it was the first thing his teacher had taught him in the self-defense lesson.

He hunted a jaguar for himself and a cheetah for the other prince.

He grumbled all the way back to the cabin, missing Masumi for the first time. If Masumi had been there, he could order the guy to hunt for the other prince. Easy. But no. And as a gentleman, Viktor knew that Chris’ depended on him now, albeit the other prince was rude to him.

As Chris had his fill of blood, he started to recover faster, though not as fast as usual, since his wounds was from the holy weapon.

“I’m surprised that you’re faring better than me.” Chris mused aloud one day, envying Viktor’s already healed wounds. “I swear that I had sliced your neck and stabbed you heart also, so why?”

Viktor tutted. “Maybe because both of my parents are pure-blood? One of your parents are not pure-blood, right?”

“Ah!” Chris’s eyes widened. “That’s right. My mother wasn’t. Father fell in love with her and decided to turn her.” His brows furrowed. “But I swear that it wasn’t recorded in any of the documents. How did you find out?”

Viktor gave a heart-shaped smile. “I found out when you collapsed that first day!”

Chris scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed for collapsing on their first meeting.

 

* * *

 

“Why are you alone?” asked Viktor when they were racing in the woods. “Why didn’t you bring anyone with you?”

“I did. They were killed when we tried to escape the palace.”

“They? How many did you bring originally?”

“Six.”

Viktor scoffed. “Of course you would be found out if you move in such a large number.”

“It _wasn’t_ large,” Chris reasoned futilely. “How about you? Why didn’t you bring anyone with you?”

“I did. I brought my attendant.” Viktor answered in the same way as Chris did. “I ordered him to betray me.”

Chris stopped running immediately. Viktor didn’t realize at first, thinking that the blonde prince was several meters behind him as usual, but when he kept getting ignored, he finally turned around and made his way back.

“Why did you stop?”

“Why did you order him to betray you?” Chris’ raised his voice in panic. He thought that he would be slightly safer with Viktor by his side, but no! Even his own attendant was after his head!

“I want him to have a high position in Leroy’s clan by leading his troops to me and nearly killing me.”

Chris’ eyes widened. “You survived his troops alone?! How many did he send?”

“Oh no no,” Viktor waved his hand dismissively. “They hadn’t attacked me yet.”

The blonde prince sweat-dropped. “Then…”

“I’m waiting for their ambush in this forest.”

 _Shit! My life is not safe here!_ Thought Chris as he stared at Viktor incredulously.

 

* * *

 

“I thought you would run away by now.” Said Viktor casually one evening when they enjoyed their respective meal. “You know that I planned a suicide battle here.”

Chris heaved a deep sigh. “I don’t have any other place to go, Viktor. So if you die, I prefer to die myself then living alone immortally.”

Viktor smiled at his best-friend – yes, _best-friend –_ with a thankful look. He wanted to say something to his new friend, trying to voice his emotion he was feeling right at that moment, but their _moment_ was destroyed when a bow flew past between them.

At last, the enemy had arrived.

Thankfully, they always brought their holy weapon with them. Without words, they nodded at each other and charged directly towards the direction of the arrow. Viktor sensed at least half a hundred of vampires were surrounding him, and two hundred of humans.

Viktor spotted Masumi easily in the front line. His ex-attendant was directing the humans soldier while the vampire was being led by the King of Canada himself.

Viktor, despite being chased by 250 persons, felt honored that the King himself had go down to kill him. He thought that the royal family of Canada would be planning their next move of conquering the world. Clearly he was wrong.

 _Oh, maybe the King is here to kill me as a sport to kill time._ Viktor nodded to himself. _Planning a battle strategies are never a fun work after all._

Their target was obviously, the King and their vampires. They didn’t even pay any attention to the 2 hundred human troops. They knew that they didn’t even stood a chance against them, and that they were there for more of a distraction. Viktor deduced the King’s plan easily since the plan itself was simple. The King had hoped that Viktor and Chris would attack the human troops first since they were much weaker and they would lose easily against the two of them. It wasn’t even a battle. It was a massacre. And the King hoped that the smell of fresh human blood would make the both of them go crazy.

Such a shame that it wouldn’t work on them. The smell of human blood wouldn’t be able to make pure-blood vampire go crazy, though it would definitely work on turned vampire. If the King had hoped for such a thing to happen, then the King himself clearly wasn’t a pure-blood.

That make things easier.

“Go for the King!” Chris shouted at him. “I’ll hold back the other.”

Viktor nodded and headed straight towards the King with his two new-polished holy knifes in both hand. He sliced down any vampires in his path easily, like he was battling with a mad doll without brain. Judging from their eyes, Viktor knew that most of the vampires was a newly-turned vampire. To think that he would battle against a bunch of children!

His winning streak stopped however when he finally faced the King. The King was surrounded with a bunch of buffy vampires, and Viktor knew that their body wasn’t mere show. Adrenaline coursed throughout his body as Viktor forced himself to fight harder. His blue eyes shone brightly, and he moved faster. His battle against the vampires surrounding the King was in an extremely high-paced fight that he was sure the human troops would only see their silhouette from time to time before losing track of them again.

He was finally down to three vampires – including the King – when a holy long sword stabbed right into his heart. His assailant rotated the sword, making the pain twice as painful. His heart thumped heavily and loudly in his ear.

 _He would be able to pull my heart out of my body with his sword._ Viktor chanted that sentence repeatedly in his head, fully preparing to go down. But as he had stated before, he _wouldn’t_ go down without a fight. So while the vampire stabbed his heart repeatedly with his long holy sword – maybe trying to push Viktor’s heart out of this body – he managed to kill one of the vampire.

He screamed in agony when the holy sword managed to slice his heart in two pieces inside his body.

His scream ended though when the sword was pulled out of him and he collapsed into Chris’ arms.

“You okay there, buddy?”

“Barely.” Viktor lifted his head weakly to scan his surroundings. The king’s head was severed, only leaving his assailant who had a holy sword. Chris had immobilized the man clearly, what with his holy spear stabbed in the spot dangerously close to the vampire’s heart.

“I’ll leave him to you to kill.” Said Chris solemnly as he put Viktor’s hand on his weapon. Viktor would do just that himself, until a voice telling them to stop.

“Wait! Leave him!”

Chris hissed at the man. His enemy had actually dared to tell them, two _Princes,_ to spare his comrade’s life! The world was going insane.

“It’s okay, Chris.” Viktor managed to say with a breathy voice. “He’s my attendant.”

Masumi went closer to the vampire and cradled his head while murmuring a spell. The vampire then fell unconscious in Masumi’s arms. He pulled out Chris’ spear and then promptly stabbed himself in several places.

Chris’ eyes widened. This man was definitely crazy.

“Go. Run. I’ll take him back with me. I have to bring at least one of them to make them believe me.”

Viktor nodded in understanding. He was leaning most of his body weight on Chris now. “What about the humans?”

“I erased their memories and moved them back to the village. I’ll do the same with this man. Mess his mind a bit.” Masumi explained shortly as he winced in pain. The pain from the holy spear was killing him. “Go. Run into another nation far away from here.”

 

* * *

 

Several days later on their way towards Japan, Viktor stared into Chris’ eyes and thanked the man.

“I owe you my life.”

Chris gave him a wide smile. “You sure do. Maybe you can pay me back with introducing me to that hot attendant of yours if he came back to our side.”

“I will.” He paused for a short moment. “He _will_ come back, Chris, don’t worry. You will get that booty ass one day.”

Chris rolled his eyes and shoved his friend, _hard,_ making the silver-haired prince winced in pain.

“Oh, shit, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m okay.”

“Maybe we should stay for a few more days instead of embarking on a long journey immediately.”

“No can do, Chris. JJ is the King now, isn’t he? We wouldn’t stand a chance if he sent more vampire troops our way.”

Chris fell silent. He hadn’t thought that far. Well, he was always skipping his lesson most of the time anyway. But, he had Viktor now, so he could leave the thinking part for his friend instead.

“I’m more surprised that you can kill the King easily though. You were great, Chris.”

Chris’ heart warmed at that. “Actually, it wasn’t that hard. You killed more than half of the vampires since you were the one who charged towards the King, and the King was extremely weak. He might have had brain, but he didn’t stand a chance with me on one on one fight. I killed him in single strike. He didn’t even have a holy weapon with him.” Chris laughed airily. “He was seriously weak even I was surprised.” He lowered his voice. “And he wasn’t a pure-blood vampire.”

“I know.”

Chris’ brows rose up. “How come?”

“The human troops were there as a distraction. He was hoping that we would think simply and go against the much weaker human troops. He was hoping that the smell of human blood would make us crazy. Did you notice Masumi slicing a human’s neck in the beginning of the battle?”

The blonde blinked twice and shook his head. “But the smell of human’s blood wouldn’t affect us. Surely the King wasn’t _that_ stupid?”

Viktor nodded his head. “He _was_ that stupid.”

 

* * *

 

By the time they arrived at the heart of Japan, Viktor’s wounds had long healed. They went into undercover and asked around for a peaceful, small village to hide, and decided to go to Hasetsu.

When Viktor entered the only inn in the village and landed his eyes on brown chocolate eyes, he could feel his heart betrayed him and left his body to stay permanently with the man.

He couldn’t blame his heart though. If he knew that falling in love would feel this wonderful, he would gladly fall for the man every day.

But only for _one man._

And that man was Katsuki Yuuri.


	6. Mindlessly Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tells a funny story where Viktor can’t speak Japanese and Yuuri doesn’t understand any other languages Viktor spoke. Viktor was cockblocked by language most of the time, and it frustrates him. But then he thought – in the end – that it was better being cockblocked by language than by death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow felt like years since the last time i updated this. again, i dont have any excuse. i'm just too lazy and my life is a mess rn, but i'm fine mostly and should be able to finish this chapter much earlier than this, but i cant find the motivation to do it. i'm so sorry.
> 
> but anyway, THANK YOU FOR KUDOS, COMMENTS, and BOOKMARKS. THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR LOVING THIS FIC.

Japan was an extremely self-sufficient nation.

Well actually, it was _more than that._ The nation basically _denied_ any kind of contact with the other nation.

Even Viktor and Chris only managed to enter the nation under the _oath_ that the both of them would teach them about the technology and culture of the _outside world_ without hiding any single thing.

But it was because Japan was really such a closed off nation like that, that they chose to hide in there. Japan meant safety.

Back then when Viktor had been learning the multiple languages the world had offered, he never even once thought of learning Japanese.

And he _deeply regretted it._

“Why didn’t I even _think_ about learning Japanese back then?” Viktor sobbed undignifiedly while Chris only watched in amusement. “If I can turn back time, I would definitely _smack_ the old me and pushed him to learn Japanese day and night until he mastered it!”

They were lounging in the common dining room of the inn after dinner. It was the only time he could watch one Katsuki Yuuri _without_ hiding. But after waiting for several minutes and Viktor couldn’t spot Yuuri’s beautiful figure, he grew restless and opted to pour out his heart to the only friend he had – and the only person in the entire nation who could understand what he was saying.

“I can’t even _talk_ to him!” Viktor screamed out loud – uncaring that they were _not_ the only occupants of the room. Several guests turned their heads in his direction and frowned. Really, foreigners are so _bothersome._

“I even have to know his _name_ from _eavesdropping_ his conversation with his family!” He hid his face behind the palms of his hands. “I’m basically a stalker, Chris!” He moaned and rose his eyes to stare back at his friend. “Imagine _me, a Viktor Nikiforov, have to eavesdropped other’s conversation_ to know a single name! I never did this before, I could always charm my way through! But I can’t do the same thing here when _every single person_ of this nation avoids talking to me!” Then he glared back at the other guests who were _still_ staring at him with disapproving stares.

Chris shook his head, clearly amused, judging from the smirk on his face. “You’re hopeless.”

Viktor opened up his mouth, ready to deny his friend’s words, that he wasn’t _that hopeless, dammit!_ But then Katsuki Yuuri finally entered the room with the company of his family and friends, and Viktor _finally_ behaved. He fixed his posture, his expression, and the way he talks and moves. It was _so fake,_ that Chris wanted to roll his eyes at the man.

But Viktor did slip out of his _fake composure_ from time to time.

And Chris never rolled his eyes at the man in the end. After all, he wouldn’t want to lose his only source of amusement, would he?

 

* * *

 

 

Learning the Japanese language proved to be difficult when Viktor had failed to find any dictionary. Actually, the nation didn’t seem to possess even a single dual language book. It was baffling.

Viktor had to learn the language all by himself. And that means that he had to buy a bunch of children books, since he had to learn from the very basic.

But even that turned out to be a challenge, since the children books the nation ever had contained more words than pictures, and the stories was told in poetry or in round-about way.

Viktor was ready to tore his hair out of his scalp every time he laid his eyes on the books.

And Chris? Chris was definitely _not helping. At all._ The guy flat out refused to learn the language by himself and decided to wait for Viktor to master the language and had his friend taught it to him.

Viktor wanted to strangle his friend sometimes.

 _But it could wait,_ he promised to himself. _If I strangle him now, I will lose the only person here who could understand what I’m saying. So it could wait._

 

* * *

 

Viktor Nikiforov was absolutely whipped.

“The way he _moves,_ Chris…” Viktor let out a dreamy sigh. “It’s just so… I don’t know, it’s absolutely beautiful.” He stared at the back of the said man who was currently busy scrubbing down the windows. “Yuuri is so _wonderful_ , Chris… He’s an _absolute perfection_. I _so_ want him. _Now,_ preferably.”

To say that Chris was _sick_ of seeing Viktor being lovesick was an _understatement_.

But he was still amused, so it was okay to indulge his lovesick friend once in a while. “Tell that to the guy himself and get some of that _beautiful_ ass already.”

Viktor huffed softly. “I already did, though.”

Chris’ eyes widened. “What? You slept with him?”

Viktor stared at his friend incredulously. “What? No! No, I haven’t! Though I do want it _really badly._ ” He sighed once more, and Chris sighed along with him – but more in relief, and not in a lovesick way Viktor did. “I just meant that I did tell him about it. You know, my feelings.”

Chris raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

“Well, at least I _tried to._ ” Viktor grimaced sheepishly. “He ran away when I called his name.”

Chris laughed out loud. He never regretted befriending Viktor Nikiforov.

 

* * *

 

Several weeks later, Viktor finally understood why Yuuri had ran away from him when he called the other’s name. Turned out that calling a stranger by their first names was considered _extremely rude._

Viktor face-palmed.

He had managed to offend his crush with _his first word_ to him.

Well actually, he did a lot of other things that was so much more creepy and rude, and Yuuri was already trying his best to distance himself from the weird silver haired foreigner who kept staring at him with _hungry eyes._

But Viktor didn’t know that.

Truly, ignorance is bliss.

 

* * *

 

A lot of months had passed as Viktor learned every single thing he could from tons of children books he owned. And finally, _finally,_ he had read all of the books he had.

Viktor was boasting all day to his friend when he had graduated from the children books’ level.

He deemed himself ready for the next level: the romance novel!

Viktor was grinning to himself. He was excited to finally learn how the Japanese woo their love interest. It would definitely improve his relationship – if you can even call it that – with Yuuri!

He bought all of the romance novels he could find in the bookshop near the inn, and he found that he had very little space to sleep. He made a mental note to slip into Chris’ room later that night.

But when he checked the content of the books he bought, Viktor was ready to tear out all of his hair out of his scalp all over again in frustration. How could he not when he realized that the novels were written in different alphabets. It used a lot of difficult kanji, and not a single katakana.

Viktor felt like crying.

The next day, he went to the bookstore once more.

 

* * *

 

“Go back to your room tonight.” Said Chris one day, completely out of the blue.

“What? Why?” As expected, Viktor protested immediately. “You’re cranky these days, what happened?”

Chris snorted. “ _You_ happened.” He let out an exasperated sigh at Viktor’s confused face. “You read in my room, sleep in my room, and basically spend 24/7 in my room. Just go back to your room for once.”

“But there’s no space left in my room!”

“Actually, you do.” Chris pulled his friend to his feet and pushed him out of his room. “It’s because you never went back that you never realized that Yuuri and his sister had cleaned your room nicely _days ago._ ”

 

* * *

 

Viktor never knew that his room was actually _so spacious._ He was busy admiring the neatness of the place that for once, he failed to notice Yuuri standing behind him.

The raven-haired man let out a meek, “Ano…” before Viktor finally noticed him.

“I hope you wouldn’t mind me moving your books around? If you want to find a particular book, you can come to me or Mari, and we will help you.”

Viktor was shook! Yuuri actually talked to him first!

The inn’s caretaker waited for a several moments for Viktor to respond, but when it had become clear that the man was content at just standing there and gaping at him, Yuuri finally decided to leave him alone. He nodded shortly to the man and turned back to went to his own room.

He was several steps away when a hand grabbed his wrist suddenly. “Please wait!”

He turned his head to look behind him and found the silver haired foreigner fidgeted in his place.

“I – um…” The foreigner paused for a few seconds, clearly trying to form proper words in his head. It was a bit cute, if not endearing. “Thank you, Katsuki-san, for… cleaning my room.”

 Yuuri smiled at him warmly and nodded his head once. “It’s my job.”

And after that first night, they grew close gradually, and Yuuri began to teach him Japanese for two hours before their bedtime. Chris, of course, wouldn’t want to miss this opportunity (of seeing Viktor flustered throughout the lesson) and joined their lesson. Soon after that, Yuuri’s family began to open up to the two foreigners, who had stayed in their inn for more than a year.

For the first time, Viktor felt that he had family.

For the first time, he felt like _home._

 

* * *

 

_He’s too much._

To be honest, Katsuki Yuuri never liked Viktor Nikiforov. Really, he didn’t like the guy. It wasn’t just him trying to convince himself that he wasn’t straight like he had thought all his life.

No, it was definitely _not because of that._

Katsuki Yuuri was a healthy straight man, thank you very much. He would marry a wonderful girl his parents choose one day, make a four-person family with her, and continue running the inn along with his sister.

Yet he would find himself being drawn to the handsome stranger from time to time like a moth to the flame. Viktor’s charm was basically impossible to resist, and besides, Yuuri didn’t feel like resisting it at all – even when he was totally capable to do so.

Wait, that was _not_ right. Yuuri was _definitely not_ attracted to the silver haired beauty. _Really._

 “Careful there, Yuuri.” Mari smirked in amusement when she found her baby brother in the middle of ogling one of the customers in their inn. “Your desire is showing its ugly head.”

Yuuri quickly turned his head away to face his sister, his expression was like a deer caught in a headlight. He spluttered unintelligently, and pouted at her teasing. “Mari nee-chan!”

“Just confess to him already. You’ve been pining for _months._ ”

Yuuri spluttered again. “Co – confess what?”

Mari rolled her eyes. “Your love, duh.”

“I – I’m _not_ in love with him!”

She rolled her eyes again. “Yeah, right.”

“I’m serious.”

She gave an amused laugh and tousled her brother’s hair. “Go clean the outdoor bath. You can ogle him better if you’re in the same room after all.”

Yuuri swatted Mari’s hand and whined at her, “But I just cleaned it yesterday!”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri went to clean the outdoor bath _again_ in the end.

But _not_ to ogle Viktor better, like what Mari had said. _No. Really._

He only went to check that everything was still in order as before.

_This is a bad idea._

Yuuri knew that something would turn impossibly wrong the moment Viktor caught his eyes. He shouldn’t have entered the outdoor bath when Viktor was there. He should have stayed away from the man, dammit, and not the other way around!

_This is seriously a bad idea._

Yuuri’s whole body went rigid when Viktor rose and started charging at him, wearing nothing and dripping from head to toe.

“Yuuri!” Viktor threw himself at the poor man and clung to him like a koala. “Where are you this morning? I couldn’t find you!”

_No, don’t give me that pout! I’m totally weak if you show me that!_

Yuuri straightened himself and cleared his throat. “Um, I’m sorry Viktor-san, but please get off of me.”

“Viktor.” The silver haired man corrected him. “I’ve told you _thousand times_ to just call me Viktor, Yuuri.” Said Viktor with a pout strategically placed in his beautiful face. _It was totally unfair_ , thought Yuuri at that time.

“Oh, that’s right! Now that your clothes are all wet, you should just discard it and get into the bath with me!” Viktor nodded his head. “Yep, it was a wonderful idea, isn’t it, Yuuri?” He gave Yuuri a wink before he started to undo the other man’s clothes with eagerness.

Yuuri’s brain short-circuited right then and there. His first response was, of course, to shove Viktor roughly into the water and fled the scene.

 

* * *

 

“You light up my world when all I could ever see was darkness. You make me realize that this world is more beautiful than what I had originally thought, and you bring out the best in me. I want to wake up next to you every day, and I want to stay by your side as long as I walk on this earth.” Viktor took a deep breath and took out a gold ring from his front breast pocket and presented it to the man in front of him. “Please give me a chance to prove my undying love to you and let me court you.”

Chris shook his head. “No, Viktor.”

The hopeful smile on Viktor’s face fell immediately. “What? Why?”

Chris shook his head once again and sighed. “Too long.”

Viktor got up from his kneeling position in front of his friend and pouted. “It isn’t!”

The Swiss’ Prince let out a long-suffering sigh. “Just a simple ‘ _I want to court you_ ’ is enough.”

“But what’s the fun in that?”

“You know Yuuri. He _loves_ simple things.”

 

* * *

 

On the day Viktor had mustered up enough confidence to ask Yuuri, all of Hasetsu was on fire.

Literally on fire.

Viktor and Chris woke up to the foul smell of unnatural death, and the sight they were greeted with was like a literal hell on earth. Every building in Hasetsu was on fire, death was everywhere, and pained cry was heard in all corner of the small village.

They found Mari first, right beside the inn’s front door, pinned to the wall with a long bamboo sticks through her heart.

Viktor’s blood was boiling in rage. He went outside to search for the love of his life, while Chris hastily went back to their room to get their holy weapon.

But they were too late.

 _He_ was too late.

When Viktor found Yuuri, the man was already _dying._

“Run, Viktor.” The kind, _kind_ Yuuri, warned him and gave him a weak smile as Viktor cradled his body close to him with trembling hands. “Don’t cry, Viktor. Run. Live.”

Then Yuuri closed his eyes and drew out his last breath.

He shook Yuuri’s lifeless body desperately – as if it would bring him back to life – before Chris joined him and touched his shoulder softly.

“Let him go, Viktor.”

At first, Viktor only felt an overwhelming grief and heartache.

_Live._

It was the final word Yuuri uttered to him before death took him.

_But how am I supposed to live when you’re not by my side?!_

Then, regret and rage filled the entirety of his mind. He let out a pained yowl, and in his anguish, Viktor’s eyes glowed red like blood. His beautiful long fingers transformed into an ugly monster-like claw, and he let his grief and rage controlled his mind and body.

He slaughtered every living beings he found, be it human or vampire, mere villagers or enemy.

When the sun dropped below horizon, Viktor came face to face with JJ. Although the obnoxious Prince of Canada was armed with a long holy sword, he was much slower than Viktor. And Viktor – armed with extreme grief, rage, and regret –  successfully ripped his heart out of his chest with his bare hands.

 

* * *

 

After Yuuri’s death, Viktor had lost himself.

He began to loathe the vampires – his kind. He blamed their greediness and arrogance. He blamed Yuuri’s death on them.

_If only all of the vampires were gone._

Chris had tried to save Viktor, _he had tried,_ but Viktor chose to leave him to join another nation’s army.

With power in his hands and finally without anyone holding him back, he started a war against the vampires.

He turned one nation against another, joined on their war, and hunted the royals.

A century passed, and suddenly Viktor found that he was the only vampire left on the earth.

 

* * *

 

After a century of mindless killing, Viktor had finally accepted the reality.

_Yuuri was gone._

And that was final.

But even when he had accepted it, he couldn’t stop his grief.

While it’s true that the rage he had felt back then had finally died down after he exterminated his own kind – the vampires – he still felt regret.

_If only I didn’t go to Hasetsu at that time._

Even after a century had passed, the memory of Yuuri’s warm smile with a slight blush dusting his cheeks was still fresh on his mind.

_But then, I wouldn’t be able to meet Yuuri if I didn’t go to Hasetsu._

For a century, he blamed Yuuri’s death on his kind. But now, he only had himself to blame for Yuuri’s death.

_Live._

Viktor had tried to kill himself for several times. On multiple occasions, he found that his hands had transformed into ugly claws and like a mindless fool, he dug into his own heart, ready to tore it out of his chest.

_Live._

Viktor had tried to burn himself to death, but Yuuri’s last word kept echoing in his mind, and in the last minute, he stepped out of the fire and jumped into the open sea.

_Live._

Viktor never knew that falling in love could ever be this painful. He was a walking empty shell. He didn’t have any family or friends left, and most importantly, he didn’t have Yuuri by his side.

_Tell me, how am I supposed to live, Yuuri?_

Then – like an answer – he met Chris and Masumi the very next day on the top of a snowy mountain.

He was glad, he was _truly_ glad that his friend and attendant made it out alive and safe from the war. He was glad, that he didn’t kill them in those war – because he couldn’t remember the faces of those he had killed back then.

But he was also secretly jealous, because when Masumi looked at Chris with that dumb lovesick stare, he knew that it was the exact same expression he wore on his face back then when Yuuri was still alive.

He was jealous, and he was _bitter_ with himself for being jealous of his friends’ happiness.

“Let me sleep.” He said one day, when he caught the pitying gaze Chris threw at him. “Let me sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.  
> If you're willing to be my beta, hit me up ;)


End file.
